Where Do We Go From Here?
by gouketsuwarai
Summary: He had seen the looks and the smiles that passed between Mori and Haruhi...deep down it upset him a bit because he felt he was the one for her. Apparently that was not the case and Mori had beaten him to the punch. Mori/Haruhi, Kyouya/Tamaki, Hikaru/Kaoru
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Ouran fic and I'm kind of nervous about posting it. I hope things are kept in character but if they seem out of character then I apologize. This is mainly based on the anime, I'm still working on reading the manga but not quite there yet. So I hope you guys enjoy the story! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters

* * *

"Oh Haruhi, a letter arrived in the mail for you. I wonder if it is from a secret admirer, hmmm?"

Haruhi could feel sweat drops forming on the side of her head as she watched her cross-dressing father rub the envelope that was addressed to her, against his cheek. She never knew anyone to get so excited over a letter, except her father, and probably Tamaki now that she thought about it. It took her a minute to pry the letter away from his grip and she quickly retreated back into her room so she could read it in privacy, or what little privacy she had.

Haruhi leapt on top of her tidy bed and ripped open the envelope, yanking out the several sheets of white paper. She curled up into a comfortable position and began to read the familiar handwriting that always managed to bring her comfort every month. Haruhi spent the next twenty minutes reading the letter and then re-reading it once again before uncurling herself from the comfort spot.

She stretched her arm out and began to blindly find the objects she wanted. She could have easily got up and found it, taking less time, but she was stubborn and wanted to do things her way. Haruhi's fingers closed around a pen and the edge of a notepad and she yanked both of them up onto the bed. She flipped a few pages in the notepad before uncapping the pen and scribbling in her sloppy handwriting.

"This won't do," she muttered to herself, ripping out the sheet of paper and crumbling it into the ball. She sent the paper flying across the room, making a mental note to pick it up later. Haruhi started again, this time writing slower and taking her time to make sure the handwriting was neat and most of all-legible.

_Dear Takashi,_

_I am so glad to hear from you! I just received your letter, after having to pry it away from my Dad, and I am thrilled that everything is going so well at Ouran University. Speaking of which, we all miss you and wish you the best of luck, of course we cannot wait to see you as well, that's if the rest of us are accepted-but enough about that, let me tell you about all that has been going on. Yesterday-_

Almost an hour later, Haruhi scribbled her signature at the end of her letter and tore the note pages out of the pad. She climbed off of her bed and looked inside her small dresser for some envelopes and stamps she had stashed inside. Finding one, she folded up the thick letter and shoved it inside the small envelope. She sealed it and made a gagging noise at the nasty taste of the sticky stuff on the back of the envelope that would seal it all together. Haruhi glanced at the clock and sighed, she would have to wait until tomorrow to mail the letter off, but it was fine, as long as he received it then that was all that mattered.

Haruhi tucked the sealed and stamped envelope into her dresser after she had placed the appropriate mailing address on it, and pulled out another envelope. She smiled brightly as the fancy writing and seal of the document came into view. She read through the lines that she had read a hundred times when she had first received the letter: _Fujioka Haruhi, we are pleased to announce that you have been accepted to Ouran University-_

Of course she had told Mori otherwise in her letter to him. She did not want to spoil the surprise; she wanted to see the shocked look on his face when she would pop out from behind him and tell him the good news. She pictured it in her mind and she felt jittery inside just thinking about it. He would be surprised, she would be happy to finally be in the same school with him again, and they would continue to be closer friends than ever before.

Haruhi sighed, she missed his silent company, and it was a vacation from the loud ruckus of the other Host Club members, mainly the Hitachiin twins. Tomorrow would be Monday and she would no doubt take on her Host Club duties as she had been ever since she was forced to join. In a few months she would be leaving Ouran Academy and heading off to Ouran University. It was quite exciting and scary at the same time.

Tamaki and Kyouya had graduated last year, leaving her alone with the twins. Hunny had graduated with Mori a couple of years back. Haruhi remembered when Tamaki threw a fit because two members were gone and it only signified that the Host Club was coming to an end. Then finally Tamaki and Kyouya left, President and Vice-President and there was no one else to run the club. Sure, she could have done it or the twins, but without their guidance, as bizarre as that sounded, the Host Club would not thrive.

"_But Tamaki-senpai, won't you be sad when the Host Club is no more?"_

_Tamaki gave a genuine smile and contemplated the question for a minute, blinking away the oncoming tears, "yes and no."_

"_I don't understand…"_

"_I will be sad but then I won't be because the Host Club was successful and that was all I wanted, a successful club and I got that…and then-some."_

"_Senpai-"_

"_OH HARUHI! YOUR CONCERN FOR ME IS OVERWHELMING, NOW GIVE DADDY A HUG!"_

Haruhi shook her head and made the memories vanish from her mind, she didn't want to dwell the rest of the day away with thoughts of the club. She glanced up at the clock once more and ran through her mental checklist of things she had accomplished that day and things that she still need to do. All the chores were done and it would not take her very long to whip together some dinner. The only thing left she had to do was finish up some homework, study over the history notes from Friday and lay out her uniform for tomorrow. She was just thankful that Mori's letter had broken up the monotony of her daily routine. How she wished that monotony could be broken up a little more, just like it had been before everyone had left.

* * *

Monday did not take long to make its appearance for the start of the week, Haruhi disliked the day a lot. Her bag slipped off her shoulder and she pulled the strap with a hard tug. Unfortunately for her, the strap ripped from the bag and her bag fell to the cement below her. Haruhi groaned and she began to calculate how much it would cost to buy a new bag and if it would even be worth it. She bent down to pick up the intact strap and carefully shouldered it. The other broken strap flapped downwards and to Haruhi, it looked very tacky.

"Hey, Haruhi!"

"Good morning Haru-chan!"

"Oooh…Haruhi, what happened to your bookbag, let me fix it for you!"

Haruhi brushed past the students that were greeting her good morning and offering their services to fix her bag. She didn't mean to be rude to them or appear to be rude, but she was not having such a great start to the morning. The only thing she wanted to do was to get to class, sit down, and collect her thoughts before the class began.

"Good morning…hi…no, it's okay, I can fix it-thanks!" Haruhi replied to them, throwing comments over her shoulder left and right as she pushed past the group. Ever since the four other members left, the students seemed to cling to her and the twins more than they had ever done in the past.

"Hey, Haruhi!"

"Over here, Haruhi!"

Haruhi had stepped inside the building and not even two seconds later, the two people aka the cause of all her nightmares, appeared. The Hitachiin twins were leaning up against each other while fangirls squealed behind them.

"It's too early and the coffee hasn't even kicked in yet," Haruhi groaned, rubbing her hand against her forehead.

"How was your weekend?" Kaoru asked.

"Did you miss us? Most importantly," Hikaru grabbed both of her hands, clasping them tightly within his own, "did you miss me?"

Haruhi began to sweat while Kaoru cried out in alarm and sadness, "Hikaru! How could you?!"

Hikaru dropped Haruhi's hands and looked over at his hurt twin, "Kaoru-"

Kaoru turned his back on his brother, his shoulders shaking as he began to cry.

"Kaoru," Hikaru called softly, reaching a hand out to touch the other on the shoulder. Kaoru flinched but Hikaru grabbed Kaoru suddenly and crushed his twin brother to his chest.

"Please, don't be mad at me, you know I love you and only you," he reassured him, his hand running through the familiar red hair.

Hikaru tilted Kaoru's chin up with his finger and lowered his head so their lips were barely brushing each others, "forgive me?"

"Oh Hikaru, I forgive you!" Kaoru cried, clutching to the front of Hikaru's school uniform.

The fangirls in the background squealed loudly and passed out in the school hallway. A custodian was walking by and pulled out his radio, "code orange, hormone overload in Sector C. Repeat-code orange, hormone overload in Sector C…over!"

The passed out fangirls were carried off on stretchers and brought down to the nurse's office while Haruhi pushed the brotherly-loving twins into the empty classroom. Yes, it was a FANTASTIC start to the week.

* * *

"So we're going have a study party later, want to join us?" Kaoru asked Haruhi at lunch.

Haruhi poked at her lunch with disinterest, "I don't know."

"It will be fun!" Hikaru exclaimed, taking a bite out of his apple.

"Fun for you guys because you goof around and I wind up doing all the work," Haruhi huffed, pushing her lunch aside. "I'm not hungry."

"We do our work," Kaoru protested.

"Indeed," Hikaru nodded.

Haruhi looked to her left where Kaoru sat and then the right where Hikaru was on the other side of her and she shrugged, "okay, fine. What time?"

"Five on the dot and don't be late!" they both chanted at the same time, wrapping their arms around her and squeezing the poor girl to death.

"Can't…breathe…"

* * *

School was pretty much uneventful except for the antics of the twins, the squealing of the fangirls, and shy, younger students coming up to Haruhi and asking if they could sit with her during tea-time. Haruhi gave one of her dashing smiles and allowed the girls to sit with her as she performed her Host Club duties. It was her job to keep these girls entertained, it had been since she started Ouran Academy, and she wouldn't stop doing it. Of course she didn't continue the antics outside of school or when it was time to be serious, unlike the twins and other people she knew.

"See you later, Haruhi!" the twins waved goodbye to her as they climbed into their black limousine.

"Yeah…later," Haruhi waved back as she headed back home on foot. She would have just enough time to change into something comfortable, check up on her dad, and then head over to the twins place. More than likely they would have one of their drivers come and pick her up. Haruhi smiled, they were always thoughtful like that. Plus it was fun to see the reaction on her neighbor's faces, but it wasn't always fun to hear their gossiping words.

"I wonder what Takashi is doing," Haruhi wondered aloud, a blush creeping along her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Every time she said his name or even wrote his name, she would blush. She was so used to calling him Mori-senpai that dropping Mori and even senpai seemed strange.

"_Hey…Mori-senpai, I was wondering if-"_

"_Takashi."_

"_I'm sorry?"_

"_Just…Takashi."_

"_Oh, o-okay then…Ta-ka-shi."_

The first time she said his real name, it felt so strange and foreign. But the syllables flowed off her tongue and she grew to like saying his name, even though it caused her face to turn red. Haruhi's thoughts went from wondering what he was doing to his name and finally his appearance. She imagined his strong jaw bones, his dark colored eyes and equally dark, short hair, his tall and well-built body and-

Haruhi felt her whole body began to flush and heat up and she made a noise of distress. She flailed her arms about as she shooed the thought cloud away from her. Some people who were walking by gave her funny looks, but Haruhi took off running and made it to her home in no time. She flew up the stairs and into the apartment.

"I'm home!" she called, all thoughts of Mori vanished from her mind for the time being. Haruhi kicked off her shoes and walked further inside. From what she could tell, the place was empty.

"Dad? Are you here?"

No answer.

"Oh well," she shrugged, heading to her room to dump her bag inside. She walked into the kitchen, after dumping her bag off, and headed towards the fridge. There was a notepad that had a magnet on the back so it would stay on the fridge. She grabbed a pen that was dangling from the notepad by a string and wrote out a quick note.

_Went to Hikaru and Kaoru's place to study for a while, will be back home later. Leftovers are in the fridge if you are hungry._

_Love,_

_Haruhi_

_P.S. Stay out of my room please!_

Satisfied with the note, Haruhi fiddled around the place straightening things up until it was time to leave. She went to her room to change into a pair of gray shorts and a white t-shirt that was two sizes too big for her, but she didn't care because the t-shirt had once belonged to Mori and in an odd way, she treasured it. Plus it only seemed fitting because she had been thinking a lot about him lately and it was the first thing she pulled out of the closet. She remembered when he gave it to her, it had been raining outside and-

"_You're wet."_

_Haruhi looked down at herself, she was saturated from head to toe and she began to shiver now that she was aware of her current state. _

"_You should dry off."_

_Haruhi looked up at him and blinked a few times, since when was he so concerned about her well-being?_

"_You'll catch a cold."_

_Haruhi frowned, "I don't have anything to change into."_

_Mori left the Music Room for a few minutes and soon returned with a large, fluffy white towel. He handed her the towel along with an over-sized t-shirt. _

"_Oh, thank you," Haruhi accepted the items and Mori left the room so she could dry off and change in privacy. _

_When she was finished she opened the door and motioned to Mori that she was done. Mori walked inside the room and went to sit down on one of the chairs. Haruhi stood there with the huge t-shirt hanging down to her knees, unsure of what to say. _

"_Thank you again Mori-senpai, but it's really big on me," Haruhi played with the hem of the shirt._

"_It's my gym clothes."_

_Haruhi made a face and then looked a bit shocked when Mori appeared to be smiling and…was he laughing at her?_

"_They are clean."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to think that-"_

"_It's okay."_

_Haruhi sat down in one of the chairs not too far away from him. The heavy rain pelted against the windows and it almost lured her to sleep. Haruhi's head drooped to the side and she snapped herself back awake with a loud yawn. _

"_I hardly got any sleep last night," she stretched and yawned again._

_Mori stood up and walked a couple of inches towards her. He towered over her and Haruhi had to crane her head upwards just to meet his eyes. Mori reached down and ran his thumb underneath her right eye gently. _

_He frowned as his thumb moved underneath her left eye, "you should take better care of yourself."_

_Haruhi sat frozen, her mouth gaping open as Mori moved away from her, gathering up her wet clothes and leaving the room. The door clicked behind him and left her alone to her thoughts._

'_What just happened?'_

Haruhi was startled out of her daydream as a car horn honked from outside. She recognized the sound of the horn and knew it was her ride. She made her way over to the front of the door and slid her feet into a pair of worn sneakers. She decided to leave her books behind, she knew the twins had theirs and there was a good chance they wouldn't study at all. The study sessions were either for getting homework done or for goofing off, mainly for goofing off. The Hitachiin brothers had very high scores and completed all their work on time, even Haruhi was impressed and unsure how they managed to do that with their shenanigans.

The horn beeped again and Haruhi opened the door, closing it behind her. She wished Monday would hurry up and end already.

* * *

"Good evening, Fujioka-san," the butler bowed to her and Haruhi gave a small bow of her own.

"Hello, Miles," she greeted the kind butler. He was a patient and kind old man that moved from Britain all the way to Japan. She wondered how the Hitachiin family met him and how he came into their services. She also wondered if all those wrinkles were stress caused by the twins.

"Hikaru-san and Kaoru-san are upstairs in their room," he indicated towards the flight of stairs leading to the second floor.

"Okay, thank you," she smiled at him before taking off towards the stairs.

Haruhi huffed as she made her way up the stairs and finally to the twins room. She wondered why they had so many stairs and if they would ever install an elevator inside their huge home. Then again, she didn't doubt it if they did have an elevator.

"HARUHI!" they cried, flinging the door open.

"You've made it!" Hikaru exclaimed, pulling her inside.

"Right on time!" Kaoru closed the door behind them and began to push her, while Hikaru pulled, towards the couch.

"Sit down, have some tea," they chorused together, offering her a cup of warm tea.

"Oh, thanks," Haruhi accepted the tea and blew on the steaming liquid. She glanced up at the twins from her bangs and gave them a serious look.

"Okay, what's going on here?"

"Nothing," they grinned.

"Mmhmm," she hummed, taking a small sip of the tea.

The twins room was incredibly huge. They had their own sitting area with a couch, chairs, tables, t.v. and other entertainment systems for gaming and music, and in the next room was their actual bedroom with a bathroom attached to that. It was quite impressive.

"Is the tea good?" Kaoru asked, his eyes not leaving her.

"Yes," Haruhi responded, sitting up so she could place the cup onto the coffee table. "Should it not be?"

"Oh, no, we were just wanting to make sure you are comfortable," Hikaru continued to grin.

Haruhi could feel a headache building, "okay, seriously, what is going on here?"

"Nothing!"

"Honest!"

Haruhi stared at them for another few minutes before both twins were shoving papers in front of her face, waving them around to where she couldn't read them.

"GUESS WHO THE FUTURE STUDENTS OF OURAN UNIVERSITY ARE?!"

Haruhi fell backwards against the couch and laughed, "congrats! Why are you guys acting so mischievous about it though?"

They shrugged, "no reason, just wanted to mess with you."

"Right," Haruhi rolled her eyes at them but a smile was on her face.

"Where is your acceptance letter?" Hikaru asked, sitting next to her.

"I-I don't-"

Kaoru plopped next to her on the other side, "come on, we know you got in. Your grades are as good as ours and you have connections now."

At the word 'connections' both of the twins flashed her a big grin and Haruhi couldn't help but laugh. She folded her arms across her chest and continued to play dumb. She wanted it to be kept a secret but apparently they found out somehow.

"Yeah, so we know you are in so don't lie to us," Hikaru poked the side of her arm.

"Like I said, if you didn't get in, you would still get in because there are us-"

"Of course," Hikaru cut in.

"-and there is also Tamaki, Kyouya-senpai, Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai! They would do anything to make sure you wound up in the best college around."

"That's what friends are for after all!"

Haruhi smiled and shook her head, "you guys-"

"So when did you get your acceptance letter?" they asked together.

"Not too long ago," Haruhi finally confessed. Both of boys cheered and high-fived each other, rambling away at how they could bring back the Host Club and cause a whole lot of havoc in their new school.

"Now wait a minute!" she shouted above them. "You guys can't tell anyone about it okay?"

They pouted, "why not?"

"I want it to be a surprise," she said softly.

The twins leaned in closer, their faces alight with curiosity, "oooh…for who?"

"There is no who!" Haruhi began to panic and push them back, but they were persistent.

"Of course there is if you aren't telling anyone and want it to be a surprise," Hikaru scoffed.

"Tell us!" Kaoru demanded but then gave her sad eyes, "please?"

"No."

"Fine!"

They crossed their arms over their chest and huffed angrily. Haruhi shook her head but then began to squeal and laugh as the twins decided to start tickling her.

"Stop it! Don't…not there…I can't take it!" she cried as she tried to squirm away from them, but they were pretty relentless.

"Tell us!" they tickled her even more, their fingers pushing into her sides.

"N-nooo!" Haruhi laughed and then began to cry. "Stop! S-stop!"

"Who is the surprise for?!"

"Okay! Okay I will tell you if you stop!" she gasped out and the twins let go of her and waited for her to catch her breath.

Haruhi sat up and pushed her hair out of her face, "that was not…funny."

"Stalling," they droned.

"Okay," she breathed, regaining her composure.

They sat on the edge of their seat waiting.

"I wanted to surprise-" Haruhi began to blush at that moment. "Takashi."

"Takashi, eh?" they wiggled their eyebrows.

"Whatever happened to," Kaoru fluttered his eyelashes and clasped his hands against his chest, "Mori-_senpai_?"

Haruhi's face turned red from embarrassment and anger.

"Oh Mori-senpai, I just LOVE your rippling muscles and tall, physic body," Hikaru cooed over at Kaoru.

Kaoru took the bait and played along, "I also love having one-worded conversations with you, it is SO stimulating!"

Hikaru and Kaoru threw adjectives back and forth to one another, which wasn't far from the truth when it came to Mori, but Haruhi was caught in the middle of it all.

"WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF?!" she yelled at them, standing up from the couch.

Hikaru fell against the empty spot in which Haruhi had once occupied; he was leaning against Haruhi until she had moved. Kaoru snickered and reached down to pat his brother on the head.

"You are not to tell ANYONE! Do I make myself clear?" Haruhi was dead serious and they both could tell that she was far from playing around anymore.

"Crystal."

Hikaru sat up, "it's not like we didn't know."

"Yeah, especially the last few months before he graduated."

"Always sneaking off-"

"Study sessions over at his place-"

"Smiles and glances shot to one another when you thought no one was looking-"

"But we were always looking-"

"Indeed."

"I-it's not like that it's just…" Haruhi fumbled over her words, the twins always had a way of making her lose her composure at times. It was probably fair considering she could tell them apart in a heartbeat, so they should be able to make her feel flustered in return, right?

"You want to have a secret relationship with Mori-senpai and let no one know about it!" Hikaru leapt from the couch, his eyes blazing with anger.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru exclaimed, looking up at his brother as if he lost his mind.

Hikaru then smiled, "it's okay, you can do whatever you want."

Haruhi stood there and wish she could keel over dead at that moment.

"I'm not jealous or anything," Hikaru sniffed and turned his nose up in the air, staring down at Haruhi. "Besides-"

Hikaru fell back onto the couch and gathered Kaoru into his arms, "that's what I have Kaoru for."

"Hikaru…you're making me blush," Kaoru whimpered and hid his face in his brothers shoulder.

"Oh come on, you guys can drop the act," Haruhi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

The twins looked up at her, their loving-brotherly moment ruined. They blinked owlishly a few times and tilted their head, speaking simultaneously, "what act?"

Haruhi groaned and felt a huge sweat drop weigh her down until she collapsed onto the floor; her head spinning in circles as she listened to the twins give each other loving compliments.

"Bye Haruhi!" Kaoru waved from the front door.

Hikaru stood beside him, his right arm wrapped around his brother's waist, "see you tomorrow in school."

"Bye!" Haruhi waved goodbye to them from the limousine.

"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone your secret!"

"We promise!"

"Thanks!" Haruhi gave a nervous laugh and another short wave before rolling up the window. In most cases the twins couldn't keep a secret, but since it was Haruhi, they were willing to keep their lips tightened for the time being. They liked Haruhi and her friendship was important to them, the last thing they wanted was to lose such an important person that was able to flip their world upside-down.

"So how long do we give her before we say something?"

Hikaru looked at Kaoru and clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, "if she hasn't said anything to him by the end of her first year at Ouran University…then we tell him."

Kaoru looked at the ground and rubbed his toe against the bottom of the door frame.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Hikaru bumped Kaoru with his hip, "tell me."

"I was just wondering how Tamaki might take it if he found out that Haruhi and Mori-senpai have a thing for each other."

"Hmm…"

Hikaru led Kaoru back inside and up to their room, "guess he will have to get over it."

"You're suggesting something very impossible for Tamaki to do."

Hikaru laughed and hugged his brother, "Kaoru, I love your humor."

Kaoru beamed in delight.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you those who reviewed and favorited this story and alerted and whatnot! :)

Don't have much to say except here is the next chapter! As always, leave a review and let me know what you think. I'll have the next part up probably by this weekend. Just have to edit through a few things.

Oh and before I forget, even though this is a romance/drama story, there is humor within it as well. It just wouldn't be the same if there wasn't, heehee!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or the characters

* * *

"_You dropped this."_

"_Thank you, you didn't have to pick it up for me. I'm such a klutz as it is at times and…I'm doing it again, aren't I?"_

"_Don't worry about it."_

_Mori handed Haruhi back her book and Haruhi graciously took it. They were the only two in the hallway and the bell had softly droned at least five minutes ago, they were both late for their classes. _

"_I…I should get going now," Haruhi felt herself crumbling underneath the intensity of his stare. It was as if his eyes were piercing into her soul and trying to steal it away. _

"_I'll pick you up later to help you study," Mori nodded his head towards her Science book. _

_Haruhi opened her mouth to say something, but he was already strolling down the hall in the opposite direction. Was that an invite or a demand?_

"_I didn't need help in Science, I have it down pact already," Haruhi muttered, flipping through the pages of her book. _

_Mori ignored her as he focused on his Math work. Haruhi sighed and glanced around the room they were occupying. It was suppose to be a study room but to Haruhi, it looked like a small community library. There were a couple of computers lined up against the far wall, each with their own desk, several bookshelves stacked with books, in the middle of the room where they were sitting was a long, oak table and matching cushioned chairs. To top it off there was a fireplace to the far left of the room with an oriental rug placed in front followed by a black, leather sofa and an oak stained coffee table. Different variety of art pictures were hung up on the walls around them, while dark red curtains blocked out the setting sun. _

"_This feels like a prison instead of a study session," Haruhi grumbled some more, running her sock-covered toe against the plushy, white carpet. _

_Mori slammed his Math book closed and Haruhi jumped at the noise. She looked across the table at him and felt herself shrinking down into her chair. Why must he always look at her like that? Haruhi watched as Mori stood up and walked around the table. She felt dazed because one minute he was on the other side and now he was looming right above her. _

"_Uh…Mori-senpai?" Haruhi craned her neck backwards so she could look up at him. _

_Mori's jaw was clenched tightly and Haruhi felt herself tremble a bit with nervousness. She was never nervous around him or terrified, but for some reason-she felt both nervous and terrified. _

_Mori said nothing as he yanked Haruhi gently out the chair (Haruhi gave a startled cry and grabbed onto him, afraid he would drop her) and brought her over to the couch, carefully setting her down. Haruhi was sprawled out on the couch and could not help think that she was on display like a museum exhibit only for his personal viewing. She blushed at that and hoped that Mori would not notice the blush but Mori noticed everything, he was very keen of his surroundings and everything that went on. _

_He sat down on the other end of the couch and kept focused on the empty fireplace, "I hope this doesn't feel like a prison now."_

_Haruhi's face fell and she was inundated with guilt. She sat up and brought her knees to her chest, her arms wrapping around them. _

"_I didn't mean to say that Mori-senpai," she explained. "I'm just confused as to why you practically demanded I come here and study with you and then keep me here without even explaining yourself."_

"_You didn't have to stay."_

_Haruhi laid her head on the top of her knees and glanced over at him, why did he look so sad all of a sudden?_

"_But you said you were picking me up and pretty much left me no choice but to come here with you."_

"_You could have said no."_

"_I-" _

_Haruhi could not think of a rebuttal because it was true. If she really did not want to go, she could have easily told him so. She always told Tamaki no, so why couldn't she tell Mori no? Was it something different about him or maybe she just felt sorry for him because he always seemed to be alone, except when Hunny was around. _

"_Are you feeling pity for me?"_

_Haruhi gaped, "No-I…did you just _snort_?"_

"_Hn."_

"_I do not pity you. I just feel kind of sad."_

"_That's pity."_

_Haruhi uncurled herself and sat up straight, "since when do you have such long, meaningful conversations?!"_

"_I don't."_

_She bit her lip, "oh."_

"_Stop it."_

"_I'm not doing anything, Mori-senpai!" Haruhi snapped at him, her eyes filled with frustration and anger. _

_Mori stood up and frowned down at Haruhi as he grabbed both of her hands and yanked her up to her feet. Haruhi's eyes widened as she was jerked to her feet and wondered what the heck had gotten into the man. She still couldn't understand it as he pulled her up against him and she blushed furiously. _

'_He has such a nice body,' her inner self squealed. _

_Haruhi's mind squealed in even more delight when Mori dipped his head down and captured her lips in a soft kiss. The reasoning side of her told her to push away and run as far as she could, but the 'oh-god-this-is-so-great' side wanted more and demanded she stay put right where she was. The kiss didn't last for long and when Mori pulled away, he was actually smiling. _

"_There, now you're not looking at me like that."_

Haruhi woke up with a start from her dream the next morning. Last night she had studied, more like goofed around, with the twins and when she returned home she pretty much went to bed. Haruhi kicked off the blankets that were making her hot and sweaty; the dream really bothered her. The apartment was quiet and Haruhi guessed that her dad was out or either asleep, he was more than likely asleep. This morning she decided to take her time getting ready, she wasn't in a rush to get to school. She was just glad it was Tuesday because that meant it wasn't a Monday and in one day it would be Wednesday, the week would almost be over.

"Stupid dream," she grumbled groggily as she climbed out of the bed and gathered her things for her shower.

Haruhi spent the next thirty minutes taking a shower and dressing for school. She made herself a small breakfast and gathered her items before stepping into her shoes and leaving out the front door. It was a nice day outside and she greeted several people along the way. The walk to school was pleasant and before she knew it, she was on the familiar school grounds. The same calls of hello and good morning assaulted her ears. She was never in the mood for this first thing in the morning, but she couldn't take her morning grouchiness out on the other students-that's what the twins were for.

"HARUHI!"

"Speak of the devil," Haruhi breathed.

The twins skipped up to her and started dragging her inside the building.

"Hey! I can walk on my own!"

"We have a surprise for you!" Hikaru grinned.

"You'll be sure to love it!" Kaoru smiled.

Haruhi wanted to run away and hide somewhere, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"SURPRISE TIME! SURPRISE TIME!" the twins chanted as they continued to pull her inside and up into the Music Room.

* * *

"HARUHIIII!!"

"S-senpai?"

Haruhi had no time to react much less dodge out of the way as Tamaki came hurtling towards her. He swoop the girl up into his arms and began to spin her around; all the while tears were spraying out of his eyes and saturating the floor.

"HARUHI! OH MY PRECIOUS HARUHI! YOUR DADDY HAS COME HERE TO VISIT YOU!!"

"Senpai…I can't," Haruhi gasped for air, practically eating his shirt, "breathe!"

"I'M SO SORRY I HAVE HAD TO LET YOU STAY HERE BY YOURSELF, ALONE WITH THESE ROUGHIANS!"

"Tamaki, please don't suffocate her."

Tamaki reluctantly released Haruhi and she spotted Kyouya standing not too far off to the side.

"Kyouya-senpai, you're here as well?"

"Correct," Kyouya pushed up his glasses and gave her a cocky smile, "I had to check on my profits after all."

"Of course," Haruhi nearly face-planted.

"HARU-CHAN!"

Haruhi was plowed over by an over-zealous Hunny. The small…young adult was as happy as ever and surprisingly did not have the bunny in tow.

"We came to visit you Haru-chan, aren't you excited? I'm excited! Let's eat cake to celebrate!"

Flowers, streamers, and sparkled hearts flew all over the place. At least Hunny didn't forget that or else it wouldn't have seemed right.

"I'm surprised, that's for sure," Haruhi said as she stood up and dusted off her uniform.

"Takashi, say hi to Haruhi!" Hunny shouted at his silent counter-part.

Mori gave a slight wave to Haruhi, "hey."

Haruhi opened her mouth to say something back but Tamaki was grabbing at her and rambling about what they would do that day and what they would eat for lunch (something about a romantic picnic just for them) which made her wish she never got out of bed that morning. Of course if she didn't show up for school she didn't doubt that they would show up at her front doorstep.

"There are my classes-"

"Oh don't worry about that, you have the day off!" Tamaki dragged her past Mori and she tried to say hi to him again, but Tamaki was so _forceful_, as if he knew there was something going on between them.

"Senpai, let go of my arm or you'll break it!"

"Nonsense, Daddy knows best!"

Kyouya followed behind the two while Hunny skipped behind him, giggling and singing a song about cake.

Hikaru leaned up against Mori with his arms folded across his chest, "she's quite popular."

"Shame you didn't get to talk to her," Kaoru mimicked his brother's pose, but only on the other side.

"Hmm."

"You knoooow," Hikaru drawled out slowly, "we could sneak her away from Tamaki."

"That's what you want, isn't it?" Kaoru asked, tapping his foot.

"Doesn't matter to me," Mori shrugged and walked off, leaving the twins to bang up into each other as they fell.

They caught their balance and stood there frowning.

"This is going to be a lot harder than I thought," Kaoru huffed.

"I know he knows that we know but won't say anything," Hikaru nodded.

"Maybe we should just leave them be then," Kaoru suggested.

"Maybe," Hikaru bit his lip but smirked, "but what fun would that be?"

Kaoru brightened up, "not fun at all!"

"And we are all about fun!"

"Yes we are!"

"LET'S HAVE SOME FUN THEN!" they chanted together, locking arms and prancing out the room.

* * *

"OH MY GOD, IT'S TAMAKI!"

"TAMAKI! HE'S COME BACK!"

A massive group of screaming girls quickly swarmed the blonde-haired college student and Tamaki being Tamaki did not waste a single second to show off and take advantage. Haruhi was shoved out of the way and if it wasn't for Kyouya, she would've banged her head against the wall.

"Thank you and sorry about that Kyouya-senpai," Haruhi craned her neck back to thank him.

Kyouya helped her stand up and pushed up his glasses, "no need to thank me."

"I'm not used to being shoved aside by screaming fangirls, it's been quiet ever since you guys have left," Haruhi dusted herself off and straightened out her school uniform.

"I'm sure, but you three have been keeping the club going, haven't you?" he gave her a pointed stare.

Haruhi felt the sweat drops falling from her head, "yes, anything for you Senpai."

"Of course I do have some charts that you need to see because profits have been down this month," Kyouya gave one of his 'you are going to regret not trying harder' smiles. "We'll discuss it over lunch."

"I can hardly wait," her voice was laced with heavy sarcasm.

Kyouya managed to break the crowd up and pull the gloating Tamaki away from the girls. They made their way outside where it was much quieter and waited for the rest of the group to meet up with them. Mori strolled outside, with Hunny running circles around him, and the twins were-well they were being their usual selves.

"Now that I have graced my adoring fans," Tamaki straightened out his white dress-shirt and smoothed down his khaki pants, "I say that Haruhi should fill us all in over all the things that has been going on since we have left."

Haruhi was pierced by all their stares and she just wanted to crawl under a rock, "nothing really has been going on Senpai, in fact, ever since you graduated it has been pretty quiet."

Tamaki stared at her dumbfounded.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Then that means-"

Everyone leaned forward to hear what he was going to say.

"YOU NEVER MISSED ME TO BEGIN WITH!" Tamaki bellowed, tears spraying from his eyes once again and everyone was knocked over.

"Now hold on Senpai, I never said that!" Haruhi defended herself. Once again she was having to pick herself up from the ground, she figured that she might as well just stay there, it would be safer.

"But you said it was quiet and nothing is going on and if nothing is going on then…" Tamaki stopped and turned his back so he could sulk.

"Geez, get a grip," she rolled her eyes.

Kaoru whispered to Hikaru, "I think the boss has finally lost it. If college makes your brain like that, I'm afraid to go."

"I think his brain has always been like that," Hikaru whispered back.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Tamaki flew at them, screaming merely inches away from their faces.

Kyouya, being the one to always intervene (even when his interventions weren't always the best) decided to take control of the situation, "let's go out to the gardens."

"YAY! GARDEN!" Hunny cheered, sprinting off to where the gardens were. The smaller young adult tugged on Mori's hand and Mori went stumbling after him.

"TAMAKI'S LOST HIS BRAIN! TAMAKI'S LOST HIS BRAIN!" the twins chanted as they skipped off. Tamaki ran after them but tripped over his own two feet and was now a sobbing, dirty mess on the ground.

"After you," Kyouya gave a swoop of his hand.

"Thanks," Haruhi scuttled off before Tamaki had the chance to get up and grab at her again.

"You know," Kyouya walked over to Tamaki, standing over him. "You are making quite a spectacle of yourself today.

Tamaki rolled over to his back, "Mommy?"

Kyouya sighed, "yes, Daddy?"

"My shirt is dirty."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone for all the lovely reviews! Your feedback is most appreciated and I am glad that everyone is enjoying the story. That makes me happy because at times I feel iffy about it, but I won't stop until it is finished. With that being said, please do enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club or any of the characters

* * *

"Ahh, just like the old days," Tamaki reclined back in his seat, his leg crossed over the other.

Haruhi sat between Kaoru and Hunny, who insisted he sit next to his Haru-chan because he had not seen her for so long. Haruhi wondered if that was even a good enough reason but to Hunny, it was.

"-and the teachers let me eat cake in the classroom and they say that it is so adorable! When are you going to come to the university, Haru-chan?"

"I…uh…"

"Don't say such things, Hunny-senpai!" Tamaki scolded him. "You know that Haruhi's chance of getting into such an elite school as Ouran University will be a difficult challenge."

Haruhi wanted to slap him upside the head, "thanks for your support, Senpai."

"Actually," Kyouya pulled out his notebook, "with Haruhi's high marks and not to mention extra curricular activities with the club, she has a decent chance of getting into Ouran University, even without _special favors_."

"You guys are starting to piss me off," Haruhi gritted her teeth.

The years of the 'commoner jokes' and her being in such an elite school and how lucky she was to be there, it was grating on her nerves. Before it was funny, now it was becoming obnoxious. The twins were grinning to themselves, they knew that Haruhi was already accepted, but they wouldn't say a thing, they did make a promise after all.

"Sooo…Mori-senpai, how's life treating you?" Hikaru crowed over at the silent man.

Mori blinked but then narrowed his eyes slightly, he was always able to tell when the twins were up to something and what they had said in the Music Room, he was just waiting for them to strike at any moment.

"Okay."

"Just okay?" Kaoru asked, lifting an eyebrow. "You didn't miss us-"

"-or a certain someone, did you?" Hikaru finished.

Haruhi glared at the two of them.

"I suppose."

"Oh come on, you can tell us!" they sang together.

"Hn."

Everyone glanced between the twins and Mori and Haruhi just stared at the ground. Where was that rock when you needed it?

There was an awkward silence within the group and the Hitachiin brothers knew they weren't getting anywhere anytime soon. Thankfully a butler appeared carrying a tray full of tea and sweets for Hunny.

"Thank goodness," Haruhi whispered under her breath. She nudged Kaoru with her foot and glared at him.

"Wha-"

"Whatever you are doing," she hissed at him, "stop it now."

"I'm not doing any-"

"Just…don't."

Kaoru 'hmphed' and crossed his arms over his chest but then uncrossed them as he took a glass of tea. Refreshments were done being passed out and everyone was settling in to enjoy them when a shrill laughter pierced the air.

"A-HAHAHA-HA!"

"Is that who I think it is?" Tamaki looked scared and so did everyone else.

"WHAT A PERFECT DAY FOR A BEAUTIFUL OURAN HOST CLUB REUNION!"

Renge appeared out of nowhere on her powerful motor and twirled around in circles, her summer dress fluttering in the breeze that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"You know, she's been quiet up until now," Haruhi mused, taking a sip of the cold tea.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Hikaru asked.

Renge smirked, "OF COURSE! BUT WHO COULD MISS AN OPPORTUNITY LIKE THIS?!"

"Not you," the twins sighed.

Hunny waved happily at Renge but then hid behind Mori because the spazzy girl was eyeing him like he was some jailbait candy, he pretty much was in appearance but his age was otherwise.

"Renge," Kyouya spoke, "as much as your appearance delights us all…" Renge beamed at the sarcastic compliment. "We do have official Host Club business to discuss so if you don't mind giving us some privacy."

"But-I'm your manager!"

"Declared by you," Kaoru snorted with annoyance.

"Quiet you!" Renge jabbed her finger in his direction.

Haruhi tried to make peace, "not for nothing, Renge, but I think Kyouya-senpai is right. If we could just have a few moments to ourselves, please?"

The spazzy manager looked as if she was going to cry at any moment and she pretty much did. In a way they felt bad for chasing her off, but the girl could be annoying at times, she didn't appear to have grown up, maturity-wise, much.

"Fine!" she huffed, disappearing with her machine that followed her wherever she went.

"Phew!" Tamaki breathed, "I was afraid she was going to attack us all. Good job you guys, another victory for the Host Club!"

"You didn't do a thing, _boss_," the twin brothers mocked Tamaki.

"I DID TOO! YOU TWO ARE JUST UNGRATEFUL, SPOILED, SELFISH LITTLE-"

"Speak for yourself."

Hitachiin Twins: 5 million points. Tamaki: 0.

Hunny tugged on Haruhi's jacket sleeve and flashed her with an adorable smile, "Haru-chan, Hika-chan and Kao-chan told me about Taka-chan and you liking him. Is that true?"

Haruhi almost fell over and her whole body trembled with fear and anger. They promised they wouldn't tell anybody, or was it they promised they wouldn't tell _HIM_?! She should have clarified and made them sign a contract; she was now regretting all of what she said.

"H-how…better yet, when did you find out, Hunny-senpai?"

"Not too long ago," Hunny pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to her, "see, they gave me this note. It even has bunnies drawn on it, isn't it cute?!"

Haruhi laughed nervously, "y-yeah, it s-sure is Hunny-senpai!"

"It's okay if you like Taka-chan," Hunny leaned in closer, whispering so that no one heard. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru were making so much noise that their conversation really wouldn't be heard.

"I-I never said I did," Haruhi wanted to die. She wanted lightning to strike her dead on the spot, and then it would end this torture and embarrassment.

"I can tell!" Hunny smiled.

"P-please, can we not talk about this now?" Haruhi waved her hands at him.

Hunny tilted his head in confusion, "how come? Do you not like him back?"

"I-I…uh…"

Since when did she ever lose her composure? Oh yes, it happened ALL THE TIME, especially when it came to having all the Host members around her. Whatever wall she had built up, they easily tore through it.

"I think he likes you back, I can tell."

Haruhi was drifting off into space but was pulled back down with that statement, "you think so?"

"Yeah."

"Not that I care!" she shook her head. "It's…whatever…"

"You should talk to him!" Hunny suggested, trying to push her in the right direction.

Haruhi stuttered even more, "t-t-talk t-to h-him?"

"Tell him how you feel! I like Taka-chan and he knows it so you should too!"

Haruhi wondered if Hunny was thinking along the terms of 'like' as in liking a friend or liking as more than a friend. With Hunny, it was hard to tell because one minute he was very on the ball and cunningly witty, and then the next he appeared to be naïve and precious. She cursed his appearance and the seemingly innocent vibes he gave off.

"He knows that we are friends," Haruhi smiled, gathering what was left of her composure.

Hunny frowned, "but this note says that you…"

"Please, I'm begging you for right now to be quiet. I don't know what those two," she glared in the direction of the chaotic twins, "jerks said, but you can't believe a single word of it."

"So you don't like Takashi then?" Hunny's eyes filled with tears and Haruhi had to think fast.

"I do! As friends and only friends!" Haruhi sighed and rubbed her forehead, she was getting a splitting headache. "They are just messing around with me and trying to start something. You know how Hikaru and Kaoru are."

Hunny didn't believe her but flashed her a dazzling smile anyway, "okay, whatever you say Haru-chan!"

"I'VE HAD ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOU TWO!" Tamaki screamed, throttling both the twins by their necks.

Hunny winked, "I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"Thanks, Hunny-senpai," Haruhi knew he was telling the truth. Hunny wasn't one to go around breaking promises, and if he did, Mori was always there to scold him.

'Oh hell, if he ever finds out about that note and whatever Hikaru and Kaoru are saying…I'm dead…I'll be so dead. I couldn't face him if he ever knew and…where is that damn rock?'

Haruhi eyes darted nervously between everyone. She was feeling sick to her stomach and the best thing at the moment was to run away. She slowly slid from her chair and while it appeared that everyone was distracted, she took off running as fast as she could. Between the sudden surprise visit by everyone, the twins stirring things up, Hunny's possible knowledge of her secret that she tried to keep hidden, and the possibility of Mori finding out-she needed to escape badly.

"HARU-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Hunny cried out but his call fell on deaf ears.

'You can't keep running away from all your problems and any confrontations you have,' her mind scolded her.

Haruhi ignored it as her shoes slapped against the concrete as she exited the school property and booked it down the road. She made her way into town and pushed past the busy shoppers and ignored their cries of anger. All she could hear was her labored breathing from running, the slapping of her shoes on the ground, and the rapid beating of her heart. The only thing she wanted to find at that moment was solace and that rock that kept hiding from her. The obvious place to hide was at her home, in her room, where it was safe, but they knew where she lived so that wouldn't do. The next best place was somewhere she spent a lot of time at when she was little.

'Must get there and fast.'

After another five minutes of sprinting through busy streets and making her way into the much quieter neighborhoods that were familiar and comforting to her, Haruhi finally made it to the place that was sure to bring her peace and quiet. The park.

"Made it!" she panted, heading right towards the swings, those were her favorite after all. Haruhi flung herself at the swing set and fell into the leathery seat that was held up by two long chains.

'They won't find me here and I will just return to school tomorrow…no…make it in a month or two,' she decided.

Haruhi leaned her head against one of the chains as she caught her breath. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest and she shrugged off her jacket so she could cool off. The sun was beating down on her and she did not want to pass out from running so fast and sweating up a storm while doing so. When Haruhi could finally breathe again, she slowly pushed herself back and forth on the swing.

'What if everyone finds out? Too many people know that I sort of have feelings for Takashi but that doesn't mean anything because we aren't going out, we're just friends. Just…friends,' she re-assured herself over and over again.

'Then if Hunny-senpai can't keep the secret and he tells Takashi, because they are so close, and Takashi finds out he'll want to talk about it and I don't think I could do that. He's…somewhat intimidating but I know he is nice, we write back and forth to each other. Oh, why am I freaking out like this?! This is so dumb and I've made it worse because I ran off.'

Haruhi swung faster on the swing, the breeze blowing through her short, brown hair. Her toes skidded against the dirt, kicking up a dust cloud. A million thoughts were going through her head and she couldn't tell left from right. She was independent and strong and right now she was weak and fragile, plus confused. Everything was fine when it was just her knowing about it because no one else knew. Now that more and more people were finding out, it scared her to death.

'Okay, breathe Haruhi, don't let it bother you. Who cares what other people think? You didn't care before and you shouldn't care now. If Takashi…oh forbid that happens…found out then it's nothing serious. Just remain cool, calm and collect-'

"Hey."

"AAAHHH!" Haruhi screamed as that familiar deep voice came up from behind her. She nearly toppled out of the swing and both of her feet pushed down hard into the dirt, making her come to a complete stop.

"W-what are y-you doing here?!" she stuttered, her whole body shaking from fright. "H-how did y-you find m-me?"

Mori took the swing seat next to her and stared straight ahead, "I followed you."

"W-why?" she coughed, trying to get her voice under control.

"You ran off suddenly."

Haruhi couldn't think of anything to say, she couldn't tell him the real reason why she ran off. Her nightmares were coming true, he was sitting right by her and he knew. She _knew _that _he knew_. This made her come to the conclusion that Hunny must have said something.

'Oh no, he had the note and I didn't bother to snatch it away from him! Why didn't I do that? Why?!' she groaned and began to freak out even more.

"Did Mitsukuni say something to upset you?"

Haruhi glanced over at him; she looked uptight as always but dead serious as if-if Hunny did say something then he would take immediate action.

"N-no, of course not!" she lied. "It was just the noise; it was bothering me and the fighting. I couldn't take it, I've grown used to it being somewhat quiet and…that's all."

"Hmm."

'He doesn't believe me,' she thought, 'either that or he knows and is playing it cool.'

"You don't have to stay here with me, I'm grown you know!"

"I know."

"You should go hang out with your friends," she tried to push him away. He was invading her private space and as much as she enjoyed his silent company at times, right now she wasn't.

"You are my friend."

Haruhi almost fell off the swing and she clutched onto the chains, hard. He looked over at her and Haruhi wanted to shrink underneath his gaze. Why must he always look at her like that?

"Something wrong?"

"No, why?"

He nodded at her clenched fists around the chains. Haruhi released the chains and put her hands in her lap.

"It's been a stressful start to the week," she explained, half-lying this time.

It was silent between them again. Haruhi listened to the swing that Mori occupied, creek slowly back and forth. The birds chirped from the trees and there were the faint sounds of cars passing by from the road.

"I received your letter," he spoke after a while.

Haruhi looked surprised, "oh?"

"It arrived right before we left; I read it on the way here."

"That's good then," she could feel her nerves calming. He had a way of making her so nervous but then so calm at the same time. She wondered if that was even normal.

"I appreciate your letters."

Haruhi blushed.

Mori stood up from the swing and stretched his long limbs, "I'll tell them you aren't feeling good."

"I…thanks…"

"I won't tell them where you are, it'll buy you some time if you want to be alone."

Haruhi thanked him again.

"I just needed a time-out."

Mori nodded his head, "see you later, Haruhi."

Haruhi felt his heavy hand on the top of her head and she willed her face not to turn bright red. The hand left her head and she watched as he walked off. She worried about nothing because nothing did happen and everything was fine. Hunny did not say a word and everything was okay, just like it should be. Unless Hunny did say something and Mori was keeping it a secret, but then he would have said something to her, wouldn't he? Damn those infernal 'what if' questions she had.

"Hey…Takashi!" Haruhi leapt up from the swing, snatched her jacket up, and went running after him. In that moment she figured whatever happened-happened and if he wasn't saying anything then everything was okay.

"Haruhi?"

"I'm feeling a lot better."

Mori's lips moved up just slightly, it had to be seen by the trained eye, "that is good."

"I think I'm ready to head back now."

"Okay."

Haruhi followed silently behind him as they made their way back to the school grounds. She kept repeating to herself that whatever happened-happened and she wouldn't send herself into a freak-out session again.

"Haruhi?"

"Y-yes?" she looked up at him as he slowed down so she could catch up to his long strides.

"It's good to see you again."

Haruhi could feel her heart thud loudly in her chest and she smiled brightly up at him, "it's good to see you again too."


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, you guys are awesome and the reviews are really motivating!

Just so everyone knows, Haruhi's emotions will probably be on an up and down rollercoaster. It's just the way I planned it, plus I think Haruhi would be the type to go up and down. So it should be interesting to see how all of this plays out. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters to Ouran High School Host Club

* * *

"HARU-CHAN!"

Haruhi was nearly plowed over by Hunny but Mori had held him back and told him that it was impolite to knock a lady over. Haruhi blushed at that comment.

"Where did you run off to Haru-chan?"

"Haruhi! How could you run off and leave your Daddy alone with those two fools?!" Tamaki cried and went to run towards her, but the brothers stuck their feet out and tripped him up.

"I forgot that I left something on at home," she quickly lied.

"Good thinking! We wouldn't want your commoner's dwelling to burn to the ground, and then you would have no choice but to live on the streets!" Tamaki cried from the ground, dirt going into his nose and mouth.

"Senpai, please stop being so overdramatic," she sighed and her stomach began to grumble. The morning events had left her pretty ravenous and she could really go for some lunch about now.

"I have arranged for us to have lunch down at one of the restaurants that are family friends to my family," Kyouya announced.

"YAY!" Hunny cheered.

"Good, I'm hungry," Haruhi said, delighted to hear the news of lunch.

"Let's just hurry before Renge appears," Hikaru glanced around, making sure the spaz and self-proclaimed 'Lady Manager' wasn't anywhere nearby.

"Like that has ever stopped her before," Kyouya shook his head but then motioned with his hand, "this way please, I brought a limo so we can all ride together."

"Whatever you say!" Hikaru and Kaoru purposely stepped on Tamaki as they skipped off towards Kyouya's limo. Hunny skipped after them and Mori followed silently behind him.

"Hey Senpai, do you need any help?" Haruhi asked kindly, feeling a bit bad that Tamaki was getting trampled over today, but he did kind of deserve it.

A cloud of despair was hanging over him and Kyouya nudged Tamaki with his foot, "if you get up, I'll make sure you get to sit by Haruhi at the table."

"Hey, wait a second! I didn't agree to that!"

Tamaki leapt to his feet and his face was full of delight and merriment at the terms and conditions Kyouya had given him.

"Let us be on our way then!" Tamaki announced, looping his arm with Haruhi's arm and pulling her along.

"Gaaah!" Haruhi cried as she was dragged, for the nth time that day, to the limo.

Kyouya stayed behind and jotted some notes down in his notebook before snapping it shut, "this should be an interesting day and I'll be getting some fine data and research from it all. Splendid."

* * *

"I didn't know this place was going to be Westerner's food," Kaoru frowned.

"It's okay, Kaoru, I'll make sure that you are not poisoned by what they serve," Hikaru pulled Kaoru to his chest and cradled him gently. "Let me try everything first so that I am poisoned before you are, my dear brother."

"Oh Hikaru, I could never let you do that!" Kaoru cried.

The hostess melted into a pile of goo and another hostess had to quickly run out to escort them to their seats, the best ones of course since Hikaru and Kaoru put on such a pleasing display for everyone.

"At least they are good for something," Tamaki muttered under his breath, his arm still looped through Haruhi's. The poor girl was trying to escape from him ever since the limo ride, but she had given up by now.

Kyouya sighed, "I do believe I said I had reservations-either way, these seats are much better. Thank you Hikaru, Kaoru."

The group was led over to a private table that was out on the veranda. The veranda overlooked a small water fountain, garden, and the rest of the upper-class portion of the city. The table was finely crafted from oak and had a deep, red tablecloth spread over the top. Haruhi wondered how everything stayed dry when it would rain, but her question was answered when a waiter suddenly appeared and began to lower a canopy so they would be kept cool in the shade.

The waiter finished lowering the canopy and then pulled out a pad, "I am your server for this afternoon, and may I start you off with any refreshments or appetizers?"

"No appetizers, but you could bring us some drinks," Kyouya pretty much demanded.

The group told the waiter what type of drinks they wanted and the waiter scribbled it down. He then pulled out several menus, from what appeared to be thin air, and presented them to the group.

"I will be right back with your drinks."

The waiter disappeared and everyone opened their menu and began scanning through it.

"Hmm…" Tamaki hummed to himself.

"I want cheesecake!" Hunny announced, closing his menu and kicking his short legs back and forth.

"Mitsukuni," Mori warned.

"Fine, I'll take a hamburger," Hunny sulked, his bottom lip pouting outwards.

The waiter returned with a tray full of beverages and placed them appropriately on the table. He pulled out his pad again and asked if they were ready to order.

"I think I'll just have a Caesar salad," Haruhi said.

"Haruhi! You can have anything on that menu! There's no need to stick to Western commoner food!" Tamaki declared, almost spilling his and her drink by freaking out.

"Calm down, Senpai! I know that but I just want a salad."

"If Haruhi is having a salad, then so am I!"

Haruhi wanted nothing more than to knock Tamaki over the head with the menu but refrained from doing so.

"I'll take a hamburger," Hunny sulked even more, having to eat real food instead of sweets.

"I'm sorry sir but we don't-"

"Hamburger."

The waiter looked at Mori and it appeared as if the waiter was going to have a heart attack. The waiter shook inside his shoes and his pen also shook as he wrote down 'hamburger.'

"C-c-m-may I t-t-take your o-order n-next, s-s-s-s-sir?"

"Gumbo."

The twins were curious, "what's that?"

"It's a southern dish in the United States, originating in Louisiana to be exact. Gumbo consists of shellfish such as crab, shrimp or crawfish, even meat and poultry can be used, also there is stock, vegetables and it is traditionally served over rice. There are, however, two types of gumbo: Creole or Cajun. It is eaten year round but it is most suited for and prepared during the colder months, either or, have your pick."

Everyone stared blankly at Kyouya and Kyouya sat there smiling proudly of his knowledge pertaining to food.

Mori seemed to ponder this over and responded, "seafood gumbo."

The waiter scribbled it down, deciding it was best not to argue with any of them.

"Tetrazzini for me," Kyouya ordered next.

"We just want a sandwich," the twins said together.

"Might I recommend the Reuben sandwich?"

"Whatever."

"I will be right back with your food," the waiter said as he disappeared.

Haruhi drank from her water and sighed, "I thought you guys would order something really fancy."

"Just because we're rich doesn't mean we have to eat like that all the time," Hikaru snorted.

"I didn't mean it like that, I just thought…nevermind," Haruhi sighed, her glass of water becoming the main focus for her eyes.

"Leave Haruhi alone!" Tamaki picked up a bread roll and threw it at Hikaru. The roll bounced off his forehead and fell over the balcony side.

"Don't throw things at Hikaru!" Kaoru picked up his own bread roll and threw it at Tamaki, but Tamaki ducked out the way and the roll hit Haruhi right between the eyes.

"You-you attacked Haruhi!" Tamaki looked shocked and then became angry. He slammed his fist onto the table, "I will not tolerate any acts of violence against her!"

"Chill out, it was just a bread roll," Kaoru rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

Haruhi rubbed the spot between her eyes and picked up the roll. She spotted the butter and picked her up knife and buttered the soft roll, smiling to herself.

"Yeah, chill out Senpai," she laughed as she smashed the buttered roll into Tamaki's face.

Everyone looked momentarily stunned but then roared in laughter as the butter was smeared on Tamaki's face but the roll was stuck on his nose.

"Haruhi…how could you?" Tamaki cried, his tears mixing in with the butter.

Haruhi giggled, "I'm sorry Senpai, it's just that you are so worked up over nothing."

"Hmph!" Tamaki wiped the butter off and pulled the roll off of his nose.

Kyouya calmly drank his tea, "whenever Tamaki's blood sugar drops, his personality goes from one extreme to the next."

The group conversed lightly with one another, anxiously awaiting their food so that they could eat and so that Tamaki could become somewhat 'normal' again. The Daddy of the Host Club was overly emotional and he needed to be fed something and quick or else they would all lose their insanity.

"Can we have dessert afterwards?" Hunny asked.

Mori nodded his head, "if you eat everything."

"Oh, I will!" Hunny smiled deviously, as if he was plotting something.

"You won't throw your food over the railing," Mori warned him.

Hunny pouted and muttered, "darn."

They waited a few more minutes and finally their food came out. The waiter served them before disappearing once again, leaving them to enjoy their meal in peace. Haruhi dug right into her salad and munched quietly on it. Hikaru and Kaoru picked at their sandwich and played with it than actually eating it. Kyouya silently ate his meal as did Mori and Hunny and Tamaki poked at their food, lost in his own depression to eat.

"Mitsukuni, eat," Mori demanded of him.

"But I don't wanna!" Hunny pouted.

"Eat."

"Fine!" Hunny took a large bite of his burger and chewed angrily.

"What's the matter, the salad is not good?" Haruhi asked Tamaki, who was plucking tomatoes out of the salad.

"It's fine!" Tamaki shoved a forkful of lettuce and croutons into his mouth and chewed away happily.

Lunch flew by and soon everyone was finished, not finished, or had just mutilated everything on their plate because they could. They placed their order for desserts, Hunny having the biggest order, and waited for the dessert tray to arrive.

"As I was trying to say earlier, I do have some club news that I want to go over with everyone," Kyouya pulled out his notebook and flipped it open.

Tamaki sat up straight this time and listened in; anything that related to the club-he was all ears.

"Since Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru are going to be graduating, this leaves the standing of the club in unquestionable hands. My question to all of you is what the next step should be?"

"You mean you don't have a plan?" Kaoru asked.

"Not this time, it should not be just my decision on what happens," Kyouya leaned back into his chair.

"Yeah, but couldn't we continue the club at Ouran University?" Hikaru asked.

"You have to consider that at the University everyone has their own agenda and activities they are doing. I'm not sure if the University is very accepting of a Host Club, this isn't high school anymore," Kyouya informed him.

Tamaki looked depressed and he finally spoke as sighed deeply, "I understand."

"Senpai?" Haruhi had seen many of Tamaki's sad faces, his depressed stances, but this one was different from the other ones. This was true, genuine sadness.

"It's okay, really. It was just a fun activity for high school," Tamaki waved her off and the others.

"Tama-chan is sad," Hunny said quietly, pushing a plate of cake towards the sad college student. "He should eat cake, cake makes everything better."

"Thank you, Hunny-senpai, but you enjoy the cake," Tamaki gave him a sad smile and pushed the plate back towards the sweet addicted boy.

"Hey boss, it's not like we won't be able to see each other," Kaoru sympathetically said.

Tamaki gave a little snort, "I know that."

The table had a gloomy cloud over them and Haruhi swore that it would rain on their parade at any moment. Tamaki took a swig from his glass of water and stood up.

"Well, I am going to go."

Haruhi blinked, "where are you going?"

"I have some things to do," Tamaki ambiguously said.

Everyone watched as the founder of the Host Club walked off, leaving them to wonder if he would be okay or not.

"I didn't think he would take it that hard," Hikaru said, resting the side of his face on his hand that was propped up by his elbow.

"It's not that surprising," Mori said.

Kyouya pushed his chair back and stood up, "just give him some time, I am sure he will be fine."

"You think so, Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi asked as she looked up at him.

Kyouya's glasses gave a sharp glint, "positive. I will take care of the bill."

"Kyo-chan is leaving too?" Hunny looked up from his cake.

"I have some important matters to take care of," Kyouya pushed his glasses up with his middle finger, turning his attention to the only female Host member. "It was nice seeing you again, Haruhi."

Kyouya left, leaving the five of them alone at the table.

"So…" Hikaru and Kaoru grinned.

"So, here we are," Haruhi gave a meek smile.

Hikaru and Kaoru kept looking back and forth between each other. Haruhi realized that she was alone with them, Hunny, and Mori and all of them, minus Mori, knew her little secret. This was great, just great.

"I hope Tamaki-senpai is alright," Haruhi fiddled with her napkin.

"Just as Kyouya-senpai said, he's fine, don't worry about it," Hikaru waved his hand, blowing it off.

Kaoru leaned back in his chair, "yeah, the boss will get over it sooner or later."

"I want more cake!" Hunny stuck his fork up in the air, trying to flag down the waiter.

"No more," Mori took a hold of his hand and lowered it. "You've had enough."

Hunny pouted, "you never let me have anything Takashi."

"You don't want another cavity like last time Hunny-senpai," Haruhi smiled kindly at him.

Hunny remembered that cavity and shuddered as he gave him, "okay, but I want dessert with dinner."

The table was silent again and Haruhi stood up, "I guess I should get going."

"Where are you going Haru-chan?" Hunny looked upset that she would be leaving them so soon.

"I guess home, I was drug out of school today and since Tamaki-senpai is having an emotional breakdown, there isn't much else to do. I have things to do at home like laundry, dishes, a paper that is due in a couple of days," Haruhi counted the things off on her fingers.

"You're just making excuses, come hang out with us some more," Kaoru stood up, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah! Hang out with us some more Haru-chan! Please!" Hunny gave her watery, puppy-eyes and Haruhi tried to resist.

"I really need to…"

"Even Mori-senpai wants you to stay, don't you?" Hikaru turned to the quiet man and smirked.

Mori shrugged, "sure."

Haruhi blushed and knew if she stayed that the twins would try everything in the book to embarrass her in front of Mori.

"I…guess I could put a few things off for a while."

Hunny cheered and Kaoru hugged her tighter, "see, it will be fun!"

"Question is where do we go to first?" Hikaru pondered.

"I know, I know!" Hunny waved his hand about. "It will be a lot of fun."

Haruhi groaned, "I can hardly contain the excitement building within me."

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT!"

* * *

Kyouya knew exactly where Tamaki would be heading, right back to his own place. Kyouya rang the doorbell and was greeted by the butler.

"The princess is upstairs sulking," the butler replied and Kyouya repressed the grin. It was funny to hear the staff refer to Tamaki as a princess.

"Thank you," Kyouya gave a nod of his head as he stepped inside. It only took him a minute to make it up to Tamaki's room and he knocked sharply on the door.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE BOTHERED!"

Kyouya rolled his eyes and pushed open the door. He was greeted with a sprawled out Tamaki on the bed crying away with tissues all over the floor and bed. There was a rain cloud hanging over Tamaki's head and Kyouya just had that gut feeling that it was going to take a lot of effort to cheer him up.

"You made the others worry about you," Kyouya said, stepping inside the room and closing the door firmly behind him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! GO AWAY!" Tamaki cried out, tissues flying about as he tried to sit up in the mess.

"Well, I figured that we are friends and-"

"I don't want to hear it right now Kyouya!"

Kyouya placed his arms on his hips and took a deep, calming breath and walked over to the bed, his nose wrinkled up in disgust. He motioned with his hand for Tamaki to move some of the crumpled up tissues so he could sit down. Tamaki did so without complaint and Kyouya sat on the edge of the bed beside his friend.

"I just want the Host Club to last forever," Tamaki whispered, grabbing his pillow and clutching it tightly.

"Yes, well, things change as do people and while the club was an excellent extra curricular activity," Kyouya paused trying to find a nice way to put things for the sensitive Tamaki. "It was nice for what it was worth, given that it was in a high school, but this is college now."

"I know and understand that, I just didn't think it would be this difficult," Tamaki sniffled. Tamaki buried his face into the pillow and his voice was muffled, "I'm just going to miss it, I've worked so hard on it. I figured it wouldn't be so bad when graduating because there was still the dimwits and Haruhi, but now that they are about to graduate I…it seems a lot worse now. If it wasn't for the Host Club, we wouldn't have become friends."

"I highly doubt that," Kyouya shook his head. For whatever reason, Tamaki was attracted to Kyouya like a moth to a flame. Tamaki would have hunted him down sooner or later.

"I did something good for everyone I think and I just feel bad that if the club was to be gone for good then all that good I had brought on will disappear."

Kyouya laughed, but not in a cruel way, "that is so ridiculous Tamaki. You did something good, you brought people together and we are all great friends, but to say that we won't continue to be friends without the club? Now that is absurd. You should know better than that."

"Great friends? You sure about that? Here I thought you used the club for your own purposes."

"That was cruel, Tamaki."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"But you are right, I did use the club for my own purposes," Kyouya coughed, "however, I wound up getting stuck with the rest of you."

Tamaki smiled a little and snorted, "you act as if that is a bad thing."

"Hmmm…depends."

"If you say so, Kyouya, but I know you better than you think. You just don't want to let on to what you really feel."

Kyouya turned his head and Tamaki gave another snort as he flopped back against the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He felt his eyes become heavy with exhaustion and all the emotions that were running through him that day. He gave a silent yawn and felt himself drifting asleep as he listened to Kyouya's voice speaking to him. He didn't know why, but the sound of Kyouya's voice was pleasant to him and seemed to snap him out of his funks. Kyouya, overall, was pleasant. Tamaki smiled to himself, he liked that-Kyouya being pleasant that is.

"Tamaki? Tamaki are you listening to me?" Kyouya stopped talking after a few minutes when he realized that he was receiving no feedback and no 'Tamaki-noises' at all.

Kyouya glanced to the left and saw that Tamaki was sleeping and sucking on his thumb. Kyouya rolled his eyes and stood up from the bed. He would let the little baby sleep, but when he was done with his nap, he would be right there to drag him back to the others so they could finish out their day as planned. Like hell Kyouya was going to take an afternoon away from college just so Tamaki could act like a baby and take a nap. But somehow, as he listened to the soft snores from the blonde, Kyouya couldn't help but smile just a little bit.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you everyone for the kind reviews, I am glad everyone is enjoying this story. And to everyone who hasn't reviewed, I hope you guys are enjoying it as well! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Ouran High School Host Club

* * *

"Oh look, what are these?!" Kaoru held up a black disc as he examined it closely.

"Looks like a Frisbee to me," Hikaru picked one up himself and tossed it, watching it soar for a brief second before landing on the ground.

Haruhi slapped the disc out of Kaoru's hand, "knock it off! Don't mess with those, they are records."

"Records?"

"Yeah, you play them on a record player, like a CD player with CD's," Haruhi explained.

"CD Player?"

Haruhi gave them a 'don't-mess-with-me' look.

They laughed, "we were kidding, we know what those are but not records, they look ancient."

"I figured you guys would know about records and record players," Haruhi said, flipping through a bunch of old copies and looking at the artwork on the covers.

Hikaru shrugged, "I'm not into old things really."

"Yeah, who needs old things when there is better technology out there in the world?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes and moved away from the records and onto something else. Hunny had wanted to go to a local market to go shopping and so that's where they went. Haruhi didn't have a problem with that, as long as the commoner's jokes were kept down to a minimum.

"Haru-chan, look what I found!" Hunny found a collection of hats and was trying them on one-by-one.

The group walked over to the hats and searched through them, each finding one that was appeasing to their eye, even Mori found a hat that he liked and tried it on, much to the delight of Hunny.

"I'll pay," Mori said, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his wallet.

"Oh, you don't have to do that, I can pay for mine," Haruhi insisted, digging around her pockets for some money but she realized that her purse was at home and while she was a member of the Host Club and at school, the purse had to stay at home (unless they were cosplaying).

"It's not a problem," Mori pulled out the money and paid for the five hats.

"Yeah, let him pay," Kaoru said, happy that he was not laying out the money, even though it was not a lot for the hat.

"Thanks," Haruhi smiled, holding her hat that was purple and had an orange, smiling sun on it. For whatever reason, she liked it. She figured it was probably because of the colors.

"Where to next?" Kaoru asked, putting his blue and green hat on his head, his red hair being smashed down.

"No idea, Hunny-senpai seems to be leading us on this adventure," Haruhi shrugged, following behind Mori, who was following a skipping Hunny who wore his pink hat with a happy bunny face printed on the front.

"More shopping! More shopping and then cake time!" Hunny laughed as he took off down the road to find another marketplace, more specifically a deli where there were lots of sweet things to eat.

"I'm surprised he is not fat," Hikaru whispered to Kaoru.

Haruhi pictured what Hunny would look like if he was chunky and she held back the giggles that were trying to bubble forth. It was an amusing sight inside of her head, mean though, but it was quite amusing. She did wonder how he was able to pack it all away and not gain any weight.

'Must be the martial arts that he does, that burns a lot of fat and calories I bet!' Haruhi thought and wondered if she should ask Hunny about his training regime, it couldn't hurt her to get into shape and burn some extra calories either.

Eventually they wound up in another marketplace but this marketplace was more catered to food than anything else and that delighted Hunny because that was exactly what he wanted. Sweets. Hunny found a candy booth and began telling the person that was running the booth to fill up on all the candies that looked good.

"Not too much," Mori looked over his shoulder, supervising him.

"I know," Hunny sighed, taking his bag of candies once they were filled and paying for them.

Hunny opened the bag and shared the candies with everyone and then took a handful for himself and shoved them into his mouth. He mumbled something that sounded like 'I need to find a bathroom' and disappeared.

"We'll go too! We have to use one as well," Kaoru said and pulled Hikaru along with him.

"Yes, yes we do!" Hikaru caught on and allowed Kaoru to drag him after Hunny.

This left Haruhi and Mori alone with each other and Haruhi wondered how the heck she could not have seen that coming. It was probably obvious but she was not paying attention because she was enjoying the company and the atmosphere around them.

"Are you having fun?" Haruhi blurted out, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah."

"Well that's good," she rocked on the back of her feet.

'Why can't I talk to him like I did in the letters? It's just the same but he's standing right here in front of me and I have said much more in those letters so what's there to be so afraid of?' Haruhi cried out in her mind.

"Are you having fun, Haruhi?"

Haruhi jumped out of her thoughts, "yeah, I guess."

"Is something the matter?"

"No, just tired. It has been a long day and it's not even over with."

'Stop acting like a fool…stop acting like a fool…' her mind chanted.

Mori found an empty bench and sat down; Haruhi built up the nerve and followed his lead, sitting right next to him.

"I'm sure you have been accepted to Ouran University," Mori said, watching the people walk to and fro.

"I…" Haruhi sighed. "I did get accepted."

Mori looked surprised and his silence was enough of a question.

"I didn't want to say anything because I wanted it to be a surprise. Then Hikaru and Kaoru found out, more like pulled it out…"

Mori gave her a look.

"Okay, so I willingly told them but only because they would find out sooner or later and you know how they like to run things through the gossip mill. I just wanted it to be a surprise," Haruhi said softly, staring at the ground.

"We all figured you would."

Haruhi felt like twitching over dead, "I can't surprise anyone, can I?"

"You tried."

"And I failed," she sighed, "but whatever. Not everyone knows it is official."

Mori nodded his head.

"I am afraid to tell Tamaki-senpai because he spazzes out over everything. Do you think I should?" she looked up at him for advice.

Mori continued to stare straight ahead but answered, "if you want."

"Thanks for the help," she frowned.

"You're welcome."

Haruhi wanted to laugh and she eventually did. She laughed so hard that tears were streaming down her cheeks, "I'm…sorry…but that was…funny."

Mori looked confused but pulled out a handkerchief out of his pocket and offered it to her. Haruhi waved her hand and said that she was fine, that she didn't need it.

When Haruhi was able to compose herself it fell quiet between them once again. She was slowly beginning to understand that there was more communication between them in letters than actually sitting down and having a conversation. This bummed her out a little because she wanted to be able to communicate with him without having to do so through a letter. Then again, with how her nerves were lately, she felt as if she was going crazy. One minute she was able to talk to him and the next she was flustered. Haruhi did not know what was going on or why this was even happening.

'Oh Mom, if only you were here, you would know.'

"So…Mori-senpai," Haruhi began but Mori cut her off.

"Takashi."

"Sorry," she frowned; she forgot that he wanted her to call her that, but why? She decided that she would find out since there was this convenient time to kill.

"Takashi," she mumbled, it still felt strange on her tongue. "Why do you wish me to address you by that? Only Hunny-senpai calls you 'Takashi' and now you want me to as well. You don't have to answer me, I'm just curious that's all."

"Because," was all he said.

"Because?" Haruhi tilted her head to the side not quite following.

"Just because."

That was probably the best answer she was going to get for now and she was going to have to accept it, or not, either way that was that.

"Okay," she tried moving on to something else. "You said in your letter that you were taking on some apprentices and teaching them Kendo, right?"

"Yes."

"How is that going? Are they doing well under your guidance?"

"They are learning."

Haruhi bit her lip; this was becoming more of a challenge.

"I'm sure they won't be as good as you, that day at the pool resort, you were pretty impressive and then when we went to go save Tamaki-senpai," she scratched the back of her head. "I wish I knew how to do some of the things you and Hunny-senpai know. Of course I'm not that talented and…" she stopped scratching the back of her head and felt Mori's eyes on her. "I'm rambling again, aren't I?"

"It's okay," the corner of his lips were curled up just for the slightest before returning back to its natural and almost permanent position.

They fell into another silence and Haruhi kicked at the ground. She still couldn't figure out why having a regular conversation with him was so complicated. She knew everything about him almost, his favorite food, color, shows on television, books, movies, almost everything. So why-why couldn't she just talk to him like she did in the letters?!

"Please say something so I don't go insane!" she blurted out loudly, her thoughts finally becoming tied up with her tongue. She covered her mouth quickly, her face turning red.

'Oh no, I said that out loud, he's going to think I'm out of my mind!'

"I'm…sorry?" Mori did stare at her like she lost her mind but he too was conflicted inside and was trying to find ways to talk to her. Apparently the feelings were mutual between them, or at least the same thought process was mutual.

"I'm sorry, I'm just…it's a long day…I spoke without thinking and…sorry?" Haruhi apologized meekly.

Mori stood up and held out his hand, "let's take a walk."

Haruhi hesitantly reached her own hand out to accept it, but as soon as his fingers clasped around hers, she stood up and followed.

At that moment Hunny, Hikaru, and Kaoru returned from their 'bathroom break' and noticed that Mori and Haruhi were nowhere to be found.

"Where are Taka-chan and Haru-chan?" Hunny looked around in circles, becoming dizzy and falling to the ground.

"Looks like they left," Kaoru answered, shrugging his shoulders.

Hikaru snickered, "guess our plan worked."

"I guess so."

* * *

Mori led Haruhi through the crowded streets and then to a quiet neighborhood that she was unfamiliar with. There were only a few people who were outside tending to their lawns and doing other things, while dogs barked in back yards and children, who were too young to go to school, ran around their parents as they were trying to work.

"I take it you wanted to talk?"

"Yes."

"Okay, what about?"

Mori released Haruhi's hand and Haruhi was able to walk beside him. It always surprised her how tall he really was and how short she was in comparison to him. She wondered what it would be like to be that tall but then thought against it; she wasn't too keen on heights to begin with.

"You."

"Me? What about me?" Haruhi gaped.

"Acting strange," Mori mumbled to himself, his pace slowing down so she didn't have to run to keep up with his long strides.

Haruhi held her hands together behind her back, "I already told you why, it's because-"

"I think otherwise," Mori cut her off.

"Look, I don't know what you want me to say, but it's the truth."

"Are you scared of me?" he asked her.

Haruhi nearly tripped over her own two feet. Her, scared of him? Yes, yes she was and she as afraid of his rejection as well. Maybe that was why she was too shy to open her mouth in front of him. At least with the letters, they were more comforting and they had their distance. Up close, it felt as if they were both invading each others private spots and territory. It was very frightening, especially considering she had never had any sort of feelings for someone in _that _way.

"I don't understand what you mean," she played dumb, stepping over a crack in the sidewalk.

Mori stopped walking and turned swiftly; grabbing her shoulders and crouching down so that they were eye level with one another.

"Again, are you scared of me?"

Haruhi trembled in his grasp and her lips moved but no words were coming out. Mori released her and stood up straight, continuing his walk.

"I see."

Haruhi snapped out it and caught up to him, "you see? See what?!"

"The answer to my question."

"But I didn't answer-"

"You didn't need to."

Haruhi sighed, running a hand through her hair, this was becoming very tedious, annoying, "I don't know what you mean or want from me. I don't understand."

"You are able to speak whatever is on your mind with writing down words, but to vocalize them," he explained. "You fail to vocalize them."

"You hardly talk yourself!" she shouted at him. She hated to think that he was pointing his finger at her and blaming her insufficiency to talk to him solely on her. He was not talking either so why should she be blamed, or maybe she thought he was blaming her?

"I don't."

"So it's different then?!"

Mori shrugged.

"I don't get you!" Haruhi stopped walking and stomped her foot, not caring if it made her look childish or not. "You tell me lots of things when you write to me but then we see each other and you are quiet again. It's like you build up your wall even though I've seen it…okay not seen it, but I've visualized it going down. I don't know why you chose me to see into your 'inner self' but you have and…it's really confusing."

"Do you feel better?" he looked amused.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Sometimes venting makes a person feel better."

Haruhi huffed, she did feel better now that she got that off of her chest, "yeah…I guess so."

Mori held out his hand, "good, then we can talk."

"I thought we were talking?"

"Talk without any confusion or doubts between us."

It dawned on Haruhi at that moment. Mori was so keen with his senses, so attuned to what was going on her that he must have sensed the stress and fear rolling off of her. The only way to make things more comfortable was for her to vent it out, to get it out of her system and not let it bother her anymore. It wasn't because he was being a stone-cold jerk; it was because he was trying to communicate with her without it being so awkward.

"I…yeah…okay," she nodded her head, taking his hand, feeling the strong fingers wrapping around her own. She liked the feeling of his rough hands, it was calming and welcoming.

"Good."


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so long chapter is long or at least I think it is long. Yeah about 6,000 words is kinda long haha! Forgive me for any spelling or grammar mistakes, it's early in the morning and I am trying to proof read and edit this thing as best I can. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and read this story, the reviews keep me motivated to keep on with this and it is appreciative! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and I'll try and have another one up as soon as I can! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Ouran Host Club

* * *

"I can't believe you ditched us yesterday," Kaoru huffed, kicking a pebble out of the way as he walked down the sidewalk.

"I didn't ditch you," Haruhi disagreed. "Mori-senpai suggested we take a walk and that's what we did."

It was Wednesday morning and Haruhi was walking to school with Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, and Hunny. Tamaki spent the night with Kyouya and they were going to show up later. The school had no qualms about the college students visiting because Tamaki's father was the superintendent of the school.

The morning, muggy air felt like a tight blanket wrapping around all of them. Haruhi tugged at her uniform collar to try and let some cool air hit her skin but it was to no avail. Up ahead Hunny was splashing into the puddles that were washed up onto the pavement from last night's rain. His bright yellow rain boots, with matching rain jacket and hat, squished and splashed in the puddles. He laughed as he jumped into another one, the puddle water bouncing off the squeaky, bright yellow rain coat.

"Uhuh, sure," Kaoru teased, his arms crossed behind his head as he walked to the right of her.

Hikaru made a disgruntle noise behind them, having to walk in the back because the sidewalk barely had enough room to fit more than two people standing next to each other. They continued their walk in silence, the sound of wet car tires sloshing through the streets. Birds chirped loudly, some even diving onto the sidewalk and into the road to flutter about in the water before flying off again. Haruhi laughed silently to herself as she watched Hunny almost slip in a puddle. She didn't hear the loud cry of "WATCH OUT!" or realize that Kaoru and Hikaru were jumping out of the way.

"H-hey, what the-" Haruhi stuttered. Mori had jumped right next to Haruhi, his arms wrapping around her as he bent over her. He hugged her close and used his body as a shield from the large splash of water that came up at her when one of the cars drove past them.

Hunny skipped towards them and glanced up at Mori as the taller man stood up straight and shook his arms. Hunny sucked at his thumb and tilted his head, "Taka-chan is all wet."

"Hn."

"Takashi," Haruhi looked up at him, he was indeed wet. The back of his clothes were soaking wet from the mini tidal wave of water.

"Why did you do that?" she asked him, stunned that he would throw himself in front of her just so she could stay dry.

Mori ignored the question and shook his arms, water droplets falling from them, "let's go or you'll be late."

"But you're wet!" she protested. She felt bad that he was the one who was standing there wet and she was dry all because she couldn't get out of the way in time. If she was just paying attention to begin with she could have easily jumped to the side like the twins had done.

"You'll be late," he repeated again.

Hunny, seeing that Mori was okay, took off again skipping ahead. Hikaru and Kaoru walked ahead as well, snickering to themselves.

Haruhi opened her mouth again but closed it with a sigh. She started to resume her walking and Mori followed closely next to her, as if to shield any more oncoming water attacks. Haruhi glanced up at him a few times and on the outside he didn't seem too concerned about being wet. She did wonder what he was thinking on the inside. Of all the times to have the ability to read minds, she wanted it to be now. Since there was no such thing, she was left to guess what he was thinking.

'Was it because he was being friendly or something else?' she wondered as the school building came closer into view.

Yesterday after Mori was able to get her to open up and not feel hesitant around him; they had talked quite freely, but nothing that was any indication of something more than a strong friendship. Haruhi remembered how giddy she felt inside when he offered to walk her to school the next morning once he left for the night. She couldn't wait and she had envisioned it would be just her and him walking peacefully down the road. Somehow, the twins got wind of it, probably from Hunny, and they insisted on walking as well. It made no sense since they were dropped off at her place and would have to take the trek towards the fancy school building. It would have made more sense to just drive, but that's how things went with the people she grew to care about.

"Maybe you should have someone pick you up so you can go get a change of clothes or something?" Haruhi suggested, looking both left and right before crossing the road.

Mori strolled along, his eyes darting back and forth quickly as if a car would suddenly shoot out of nowhere.

"I'll change in the Music Room," Mori said.

"Oh, okay."

There were benefits of attending a private and rich school, one of them was always the extra uniforms on-hand in case one of the students somehow spilt something on them or whatever they case may have been. Haruhi wondered if his simple jeans and black t-shirt were designer labels.

'Probably,' she thought to herself with a snort.

It wasn't long before they were both walking through the Academy doors and making their way up to the Music Room. Several girls had stopped Mori along the way to ask him if he was okay and why he was so wet, but Mori ignored them and continued on his way. When they had reached the Music Room Haruhi sat down on the couch and Mori stared at her. It took Haruhi a minute before she quickly leapt to her feet.

"I'm sorry, I'll let you change in private," she blushed as she scampered out the room. She closed the door behind her and groaned, her head banging softly against the wood. She really needed to find her head and screw it back on tightly.

Haruhi walked over to the wall and leaned against it, waiting for Mori to dry off and change. Five or so minutes had went by before she heard the door opening and saw a long, uniform clad leg, stepping out.

"I thought you went to class," Mori said, a towel in one hand as he dried off his short hair.

Haruhi forgot how good he looked in the school uniform and she willed herself not to turn red.

"No, I wanted to wait for you. It would have been rude if I had just taken off, especially without thanking you for what you did," Haruhi twiddled her thumbs around, glancing down as she watched them spin around one another. Left over right, right over left, it was fascinating.

"You're welcome," he replied, wondering why she found her thumbs so interesting. It was driving him nuts and he reached over to cover her hands, stopping her thumbs from making another revolution around each other.

Haruhi looked up at him and laughed, "sorry, bad habit."

The look in Mori's eyes softened and he motioned with his hand, "do you want some tea?"

"Uh…" she glanced up at the clock that was hanging in the hallway. She had already late for her first class and the thought of having tea with Mori was enticing.

She smiled, "yeah, sure."

"Good."

* * *

"You really didn't have to do that," Haruhi still kept apologizing. She never had anyone leap in front of her like that before. She didn't know what to say and to her, apologizing seemed the best way to go about it.

Mori laid a heavy hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently, "it's ok. Don't worry about it."

"I know, you keep saying that but I feel bad. Your clothes, they weren't expensive were they?" she put her tea cup down and looked at him from across the coffee table.

"I can pay for them if they were," she scratched the back of her head, her short hair slipping through her slim fingers. "I'll probably need to find a job to pay it off but I think eventually I could save up enough money to owe you back. Actually, I think I might have some extra money stored away."

Mori watched in amusement as Haruhi rambled to herself about his clothes, which were now in a washing machine and about to be transferred to the drier as soon as it was done.

"They're just clothes," he stated, taking a long sip of the tea.

"I…Tamaki-senpai usually freaks out about his clothes being ruined, even a wrinkle sends him into a fit," Haruhi recalled. Tamaki had worn one of his favorite designer shirts during the weekend and flipped out when he accidentally stained it with a small splatter of ice cream.

"I'm not Tamaki."

Haruhi gaped, "ah…yes…I mean no, you're not."

"It is just clothes," Mori set down his cup and grinned at her, "I have lots of them."

"Of course," she muttered. He probably did have a million shirts and pants that were exactly the same. He, after all, could afford such things.

"Is something the matter?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm just still appreciative of what you did," Haruhi smiled brightly at him.

They lapsed into another comfortable silence. It was not like the silence before when Haruhi was unsure of what to say around him. He had made sure that there were no barriers between them so they could talk freely, she was thankful for that.

"I have some time to kill before my next class," she stood up, stretching her limbs. "Want to walk around?"

Mori cocked his head to the side, "you will not get upset by roaming the halls?"

Haruhi laughed, "no, I won't this time."

The last time she freaked out about roaming the halls when everyone was suppose to be in class, was when Tamaki had another hair-brained idea and it involved her having to sneak around while everyone was occupied. She had nearly flipped her lid and threw a fit protesting that she would not break school rules and most importantly she would not put herself in a position to be expelled from the school. Tamaki had reassured her that she wouldn't be expelled and it was for the benefit of the club. Benefit her foot, the half-Japanese and half-French spaz-machine just wanted to see what the other clubs in the schools agendas were. Even Kyouya was all for this scheme and said that knowing what other clubs were doing and then the Host Club outdoing _them _would be a huge advantage.

"I think I have gotten over that," Haruhi laughed again. "It is not like the last time where I had to go spying around."

Mori stood up and straightened out the dark blue pants he was wearing, "okay."

"Great," she cheered and turned on her heel to walk towards the door. She stopped half-way there and looked over her shoulder, "so…where do you want to go?"

"I think I have an idea."

* * *

"Oh man, class really blew today," Hikaru griped as he tossed his books into his bag. Kaoru was finishing up a math problem so he would have his homework completed and the afternoon free.

"You're just mad because Haruhi wasn't in class," Kaoru snickered, scribbling out the last bits of the equation.

Hikaru zipped up his bag and tossed it on the floor, "like I care."

"Yeah, whatever," Kaoru snorted, pushing his calculator closer to him as he double-checked the equation to make sure the answer was right, and it was.

Hikaru tapped his foot impatiently; he really wanted to get out of class and go find the others. It had been a while since he was able to have fun and get into trouble with Tamaki around. Of course anything that dealt with Tamaki was of great amusement to him and the other boy did provide him with hours of fun.

"Okay, okay," Kaoru rushed to put his things up. "I know you want to go see your _boyfriend_."

Hikaru's face turned red and he spluttered, "He is not my boyfriend!"

"You don't have to lie to me, I know you like him."

"Kaoru," Hikaru's hands were clenched into tight fists, "shut your mouth!"

"To think you want someone who is not as smart, good looking and appealing as I am," Kaoru sniffled as tears shined in his eyes. He dropped his head to the desk and began to sob.

The few girls that were left in the class glared at Hikaru and began to whisper angrily amongst them.

"Kaoru…I didn't mean to tell you to shut up," Hikaru tried apologizing. Kaoru continued to sob on and his crying wails became louder with each passing sniffle.

"You know, you're being a bit overdramatic."

The crying increased in volume.

"Oh for fu-"

Hikaru was cut off as Kyouya walked by the door and popped his head in. His eyeglasses glinted when the sunlight caught them and he looked down his nose at Hikaru.

"Is there a problem?"

"No," Hikaru waved his hands frantically. "Kaoru is just being an overdramatic baby."

Kaoru threw his head back and tears fell from his eyes like a rushing waterfall.

"…"

"He has this idea that the boss and I are,"Hikaru made a face, "dating."

Kyouya continued to stare him down and his stare became even harder at the mention of 'Tamaki' and 'dating.'

"I swear I didn't do a thing, would you please stop looking at me like that!" Hikaru pleaded, getting freaked out by the 'Mother' of the Host Club.

Kaoru wailed, "HIKARU DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!"

Hikaru turned to his twin brother and angrily shouted, "WOULD YOU SHUT UP! STOP CRYING! AND BLOW YOUR NOSE, THERE'S SNOT ALL OVER THE DESK!"

Kaoru immediately stopped crying and blinked, his tears magically disappearing, "there is?"

"Yeah, right there," Hikaru pointed at the desk.

Kaoru grimaced as he dug a handkerchief out of his pocket and began to wipe up the mess that he created.

"I think I will be going now," Kyouya pushed up his glasses. "Lunch is at noon, do not be late."

"Bye Kyouya-senpai!" Kaoru waved gleefully before turning to look up at his frazzled brother. "So, want to go look for Haruhi?"

Hikaru fell over and began to twitch on the floor.

* * *

The halls were empty but as soon as the bell had softly chimed, signaling that the first class was over, Mori and Haruhi went straight for the gardens. It was much quieter there and void of any other human beings.

"You don't know how quiet it is with all of you gone," Haruhi said, plucking at a leaf from one of the bushes.

"I'll bet."

"I mean the twins can be loud and wound up, but they aren't that bad," she explained. "Not as bad as when everyone is together, that's when they really turn up the madness."

Mori chuckled.

"So…" she tossed the plucked leaf aside. "What's it like in college? I know you write about it a little bit, but I want to know more. Is it hard? Do you have any extra curricular activities? Is the food bad? What about the dormitories?"

Mori quickly gathered his thoughts so he could answer all her questions.

"It's fine, not that different from here except everyone is older and the classes are much harder. There are different clubs. The food is not bad, it is catered and it depends on who your roommate is."

Haruhi giggled to herself, she loved it when she was able to get Mori talk for more than just a couple of words.

"I can't wait, I really wanted to surprise you," she pouted as they came to a swing that was hanging from a tree.

"It is fine, nothing lost."

Haruhi made a soft 'hmph' noise as she sat down on the swing, "except my surprise."

"If it means that much to you," he walked behind her and gave her a little push. "I will pretend to be surprised."

Haruhi swung upwards and tilted her head back, "you would do that-"

She came swinging back and he pushed her again.

"-for me?"

"Yes."

"Takashi," Haruhi called out his name but then squealed as he gave her a stronger push that sent her higher into the air.

They spent the next thirty minutes conversing, Haruhi sitting on the swing laughing and Mori pushing her from behind, the barest smiles on his faces. There were only two people that could make his composure crack, Hunny and Haruhi. To think it would be an awful lonely place if they both were not apart of it. It would be an awful lonely place if any of his friends were not apart of it and he was thankful for what he had.

* * *

As the day went on, Haruhi eventually rejoined her fellow classmates and tuned in to her lessons. Hikaru and Kaoru tried to pry information out of her but Haruhi was not going to give in. She told them that she had some assignments she did not finish the night before and she wanted to get them done instead of receiving a bad mark for them being incomplete.

"So the other class was not as important?" Hikaru whispered to her.

Haruhi stiffened, "it's not that it wasn't important, but I knew I would be okay if I skipped."

"If you say so."

Haruhi hated it when Hikaru took that tone of voice with her, it grated on her nerves. She could not understand him at times. Sure she knew he had feelings for her but many times he said that they were just really good friends, and after learning about Mori, he seemed to be pushing her in his direction. Why now would he get snippy with her if she started hanging out with Mori? She saw the twins more because Mori was away at college. Maybe-she paused in thought and shook her head.

"I won't stop being your friend," she whispered to Hikaru.

Hikaru snapped his pencil in half; his hand was gripping it too tightly.

"Just because I hang out with someone else does not mean I will stop being your friend, you don't have to worry," she gave him a reassuring smile.

Hikaru snorted as he rummaged through his bag for another pencil, "I'm not worried."

"Then please don't be angry with me."

Hikaru looked into her sad eyes and he quickly advert his eyes to the front of the room where the teacher was writing some history dates down on the board.

"Don't look at me like that," Hikaru muttered.

"I'm not looking at you in any way," Haruhi disagreed.

Hikaru glanced back over at her, at least the sad look had disappeared from her eyes, "I don't like it when you are sad."

"I…hmm…okay Hikaru," Haruhi smiled at him and continued to write down the history notes.

Hikaru went back to his own notes, he was glad the air was cleared between them. They went about it in a weird way but that was how they did things, out of the norm.

Class went by without another word from Hikaru and Kaoru happily tossed notes over his brother's head at Haruhi, who tossed notes back to him while the teacher was not looking. They were basically drawing little comic sketches and giggling to themselves as they added something new. Mainly it was about Tamaki and Hikaru battling against each other, but neither of them winning due to a random samurai jumping in and defeating them both. It was a bit lame, but to them it was funny and it passed the time.

The bell chimed softly once again and the students gathered their things and walked out of the class. Hikaru reached over to Kaoru's desk and snatched up the paper that was filled with little comic drawings. He read through each from and crumpled the paper up into a ball, throwing it out the open window.

"HEY!"

"I would not lose to a samurai, nor would I lose to Tamaki," Hikaru sniffed, gathering up his books and his bag.

Kaoru pouted and Haruhi snickered.

The three of them strolled out of the classroom and made their way up to the Music Room. They had a free period and decided that they would meet everyone else up there. Hikaru looped his arm through Haruhi's and walked past Kaoru, sticking his tongue out at him.

"At least she laughed at my jokes!" Kaoru shouted at his retreating back.

Haruhi looked over her shoulder and mouthed playfully 'I'm sorry.'

"You shouldn't be so mean to Kaoru," Haruhi scolded him.

Hikaru grunted, "he needs someone strong to keep him in place."

Haruhi smiled, "you really do care for him, don't you?"

"I thought that was quite obvious."

"Oh, it is. I just find it how protective you are of him but yet how you easily play along or get angry with him, even if it is a false anger."

Hikaru grunted, "I am angry."

"Mhmm."

"I am."

"…would you be if you weren't defeated by a samurai?"

Hikaru grinned, "of course not."

The two shared a laugh and finished the last couple of steps to the Music Room before opening the door and stepping inside.

* * *

"HARU-CHAN!" Hunny launched at her, hugging her around the waist.

"Hello, Hunny-senpai, how is your day so far?"

Hunny smiled up at her, "good, I've had lots of cake!"

"I can tell, you still have icing on your face," Haruhi poked his cheek with her finger.

"Mitsukuni," Mori approached him, a wet wash rag in hand. "You need to wash up."

Hunny pouted and allowed Mori to clean him up.

Hikaru walked over to where Tamaki was sitting and plopped down beside him, "if we were to battle to the death, who would win?"

Tamaki scratched his head, "well it would be me of course."

"Ha, you wish."

"And you would win?"

"Of course!"

"How?!"

"By default of course."

Tamaki's eyebrow twitched, "you never said what the rules were."

"There are no rules."

"Fine then, I beat your default by my own default that says no matter what you say I. WILL. WIN."

"You can't do that!"

"Yes I can, it says so in the 'No Rules' rules," Tamaki had pulled out his trump card.

Kaoru joined them after finally catching up, "actually you both lose to the samurai."

Tamaki and Hikaru stopped their squabbling with one another and turned to the other twin.

"The samurai would feel so embarrassed that he would do away with both of you," Kaoru shrugged, "just how it goes."

A huge argument broke out between the three of them and the rest of the group stood to the side as they watched. They couldn't believe that they were arguing over something so petty, but then again, it didn't really shock them because they had seen it before.

"Anyway," Kyouya pushed up his glasses. "It seems as though I will have to cut my visit here a little shorter than planned. I have some financial issues that I need to take care of and a few people that I need to meet with before returning."

Haruhi nodded her head, "I understand."

"I'll be sure to take Tamaki with me," Kyouya smiled, "you'll see him enough when you start your first semester in college."

"Please don't remind me," Haruhi groaned, her shoulders slumping.

"YOU TWO ARE UNBELIEVABLE! YOU CAN'T BEAT A SAMURAI!" Kaoru shouted at them and then another verbal onslaught attack began.

"Do we have to go too Taka-chan?" Hunny looked up at Mori as he pulled on his uniform jacket.

Mori glanced over at Haruhi and then back down at Hunny, "no."

Haruhi felt her insides flutter, she was happy to hear that Mori wanted to stay until the end of the week. She would have more time to spend with him before he went back.

Hunny cheered and skipped around singing.

"Haruhi, I need to speak with you for a moment," Kyouya waved her over and Haruhi nodded her head.

"Okay."

Kyouya led Haruhi away out of the Music Room and into a much quieter, empty classroom. He sat down in one of the empty chairs and she followed suit.

"What is it, Kyouya-senpai?" she asked.

"I just wanted to know, before I left, what your intentions are with Mori-senpai," Kyouya folded his hands in front of him, laying them on the desk.

Haruhi nearly fell out of her chair, "excuse me?!"

"You heard me."

"W-what does it matter?"

"Nothing really, I'm just curious," he unfolded his hands and pushed his glasses up. "I am also looking out for Tamaki as well. You should know that he likes you more than just a friend at times and his feelings and emotions are conflicted."

Haruhi took a deep breath, she knew that Tamaki liked her but she tried keeping it on that 'friends only' level. She figured he was over any romantic feelings for her until now.

"Deep down I think he still wants to be with you but at other times he just wants to look after you as a protective-"

"Father, I know," she rolled her eyes.

"I do not care what you and Mori-senpai have going on…relationship or not…but I just need to be one hundred percent certain where your own feelings lie," Kyouya leaned over the desk and looked her straight in the eye. "I do not want to see him hurt or his feelings toyed with."

"I…I understand completely and agree," Haruhi leaned back in her chair. His piercing gaze was tearing right through her and she felt extremely hot on the outside but cold on the inside. She tugged at her uniform to let some air through, her clothes were becoming sweaty and it felt disgusting.

Kyouya sighed and relaxed, "I did not mean to intimidate you."

"You-"

"I did, I can tell by your actions."

"Uh…"

"Tamaki has been through a lot and I have grown rather," he coughed, "fond of him in a way."

Haruhi tried not to smile, "senpai?"

"You could say that is the reason why I helped provide the means for his plans, games, and whatever else was up his sleeve, including some well planted ideas of my own. At first I thought he was an irritating, annoying pest of a child but…"

Haruhi hung onto his every word.

"…oddly enough I befriended him and we became close friends, as you are well aware of, even though at times it does not appear that way. Again, I am looking out for his best interests and I felt that we needed to clear this up if and when Tamaki decides to move on."

"Are you saying that-"

Kyouya held up a hand to silence her.

"Do you have feelings for Tamaki?"

Haruhi did not need to think long on this, she knew the answer, she knew it for a very long time.

"I do, but only as a dear friend, a goofy older brother that I never had," she smiled fondly at the image of Tamaki popping into her mind.

Kyouya seemed pleased at this, "very well, that is all."

"Thanks for the parental dismissal," she sarcastically said as she stood up from the chair.

"You're quite welcome."

Haruhi shook her head as she exited the classroom, leaving Kyouya alone to his own thoughts. Haruhi had a feeling that something was up but she didn't outright say, but she tried to and Kyouya had shut her down.

"Kyouya-senpai and Tamaki-senpai," she mused to herself. "Interesting."

On the way back to the Music Room Haruhi could hear loud crashing from inside and she took a deep breath before walking into the mayhem. The room was in total array and things were flying from one side of the room to the other.

"HYAAAAAAH!"

Haruhi watched half-terrified as Tamaki and Hikaru charged at each other, both holding pillows as their weapons. She felt the sweat drops pouring down her neck and the side of her face. Oh the things she had to bare witness to.

* * *

Kyouya indeed left the following morning, with a crying Hunny clutching his leg. Mori had to remind Hunny that he would see Kyouya on campus again. Hunny cheered up instantly and put a hand behind his head, laughing at his silly mistake. Kyouya had managed to bring Tamaki along with him, just as he planned. Tamaki did not protest and it was very apparent that Kyouya had a long discussion with him that night.

"Take care, Haruhi," Tamaki hugged her tightly, then waved bye to the twins.

Hikaru and Kaoru waved back and told them to have a safe trip.

"So long," Kyouya gave a brief nod before climbing into the fancy, black car.

"Bye!" they all waved to the retreating car.

Tamaki stuck half of his body out the window and was waving frantically but disappeared as Kyouya tugged him back inside.

Tamaki sighed, "it was fun, wasn't it Kyouya?"

"It was interesting," Kyouya, usually with an arm full of paper or a laptop, sat empty handed.

"I can't wait until we are all together again."

"You sound as if you lost a beloved pet," Kyouya watched him.

Tamaki slouched down in the seat, "it feels that way."

Kyouya huffed, "you're not pining away for Haruhi are you?"

"No, why do you say that?" Tamaki looked up at him.

"Just wondering, I thought you were over her and you seem sad about leaving her behind."

"Well I am because she is a friend and so are Hikaru and Kaoru," Tamaki explained. "I know there is nothing between us."

Tamaki was not stupid, even though he acted as he was at times. He had seen the looks and the smiles that passed between Mori and Haruhi. Sure he was happy for them both, if they were going out, but deep down it upset him a bit because he felt he was the one for her. Apparently that was not the case and Mori had beaten him to the punch.

"If it makes you feel any better, she cares deeply for you as a friend. You did say she was your daughter after all, right?"

Tamaki closed his eyes and chuckled, "I did."

"She's happy."

"Huh?" Tamaki opened one eye.

"I said she is happy," Kyouya crossed his arms over his chest. "She wants you to be happy and not to worry about her all the time."

"Is that so," he mused.

Kyouya nodded.

"I'm not upset," Tamaki proclaimed, "honest."

Kyouya continued to watch him as the other boy stared out the window, "Tamaki."

Tamaki fell against Kyouya, his head landing in his lap. Kyouya sat there frozen, not sure if he should say something or move.

"Kyouya?"

"Yes?"

Tamaki turned to look straight up at him; he gave a bright smile, "thank you for everything."

Kyouya did not need to ask what that meant, he already knew. He unfolded his arms and ran his fingers through Tamaki's soft, blonde hair.

"You're welcome."


	7. Chapter 7

First let me say thank you for the kind reviews and sorry I haven't been around to comment to them. I promise I will try and keep up with that. Second, my new semester of college began so I'm kinda busy juggling that, real life, and then working on my stories and editing them as I go. I'm not going to give this up, the good parts have yet to arrive, but I will try and update every week or every other week. With that being said, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's pretty lengthy. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Ouran High School Host Club

* * *

As the week came to an end, Haruhi had opened up a whole lot more to Mori than she thought she would. She felt bad because instead of hanging with the twins as she normally did, she was right next to Mori. They had done everything from going back to the park, seeing a movie, shopping, even having lunch together. Haruhi blushed when Hunny asked if they were dating because of all the time they were spending together. They both kept quiet and did not answer that question. Haruhi wondered if they were dating or if they could lead up to dating. She was not brave enough to ask him yet and thought that when the time was right, she would receive her answer.

"…dinner?"

"Uh…I'm so sorry, I wasn't listening," Haruhi said in embarrassment.

Mori gave a slight roll of his eyes, "I asked you if you wanted to go out somewhere for dinner."

Haruhi's heart gave a small leap. Was it her or did he say 'go out?'

"S-sure, that sounds nice. We could invite the troublemakers along and Hunny-senpai-"

"I meant just us," Mori coughed.

"Oh," she paused and it dawned on her. "Ohhh…you mean…ohhh…haha…y-yes, sure that's fine!"

'Why do I sound like a retard?' she cried.

Mori rubbed the back of his neck, "if you need to go home and change, you can."

Haruhi looked down at what she was wearing; it wasn't very suitable to have dinner in. Knowing him, he would take her to a place where jeans and a t-shirt were not acceptable dining clothes.

"Y-yeah, that's fine."

Mori nodded and dialed a number on his cell phone. It wasn't long before his personal driver pulled up in the car. They both climbed inside and Mori told him to take them to Haruhi's residence. The driver nodded his head and took off.

When they arrived at Haruhi's place she climbed out of the car and held up a finger, "I'll be real quick."

"Take your time."

She gave a nervous laugh as she closed the door and hurried up the stairs and into the small apartment. She kicked off her shoes and called out for her dad, who was in his bedroom. When she told him that she was going out to dinner with Mori, he did everything but squeeze her to death. She had never seen such a grown man squeal like a little girl quite like him.

"Oh he's the strong, silent type and is just the CUTEST! OH MY LITTLE HARUHI IS ALL GROWN UP!" he cried as she proceeded to get ready in her own room.

"YOU NEED TO DO YOUR HAIR AND MAKE-UP, I CAN HELP YOU WITH THAT!" he twirled in circles.

"No thanks Dad, I have it taken care of," she called from her room.

Haruhi dug through her dresser and sighed, she couldn't find a single thing. She went over to the small closet and rummaged through it. There she found a simple light purple dress. She only wore it once, not because she had a choice, and she figured that the dress would do just nicely. Haruhi undressed and then slipped on the purple dress. She grabbed a brush that was on her dresser and ran it through her hair, smoothing it out.

"Oh, shoes," she snapped her fingers and went back into the closet finding a pair of black heels. She could thank the Host Club for all the cosplaying because it taught her quickly how to walk in heels. Before she would stumble and fall; now she was able to confidently walk in them without tripping. Heck, she was able to _run_ in the heels.

"Come on out Haruhi, I want to see!" her Dad cooed from outside. She pictured him still twirling around in a circle, tears spraying from his eyes.

"Okay," she took a deep breath and braced herself from any attack he might launch on her. Haruhi opened the door and took a step out.

"Oh…my…"

Haruhi frowned, "it's that bad, huh?"

"NOOO! YOU LOOK SOOOO ADORABLE!!" he cried even harder and tried launching at her but she quickly held up her hands that were carrying the shoes.

"You'll wrinkle the dress!"

Her Dad jumped back, "right you are! We can't have that now can we?"

Haruhi shook her head, playing along. It saved her from a massive glomp and another visit with the floor. Sometimes it was just too much having an over-excited father but she loved him nonetheless.

"I need to get going, Takashi is waiting for me," she said, walking to the door and sliding her feet into the black heels.

His eyes sparkled, "Takashi is it?"

"Yes, that is his name."

He bit his lip and tried not to squeal.

"I'll be home at-"

"No-no you stay out and have a good time!" he waved his hand.

"But shouldn't I have a curfew?"

"Yes, but I am not like most parents."

"I know that," she smirked.

"You need this, trust me, have a good time."

He walked up to her and gave her a tight hug and a kiss on the head.

"Have a good time, Haruhi. I love you."

"Dad-" she rolled her eyes at him.

"I mean it!"

She hugged him back, "I know, thank you."

"Go on now," he gave her a little shove.

Haruhi opened the door and turned around, "I love you too, Dad."

"GO ONNNN!" he waved his hands at her, shooing her out of the apartment.

"Okay, okay! Leftovers are in the fridge!" she called out to him.

"Don't worry about it, I won't blow the place up!" he called out after her and watched as his only daughter took careful steps until she was safely off the staircase and on the ground.

Mori was waiting for her outside and the corners of his lips twitched as he watched the small young adult make her way down the stairs. Haruhi made her way carefully over and stopped right in front of him, her face lit up with a smile.

"I'm ready."

"You look…nice."

Nice? He thought she looked _nice_?

"Thank you."

Mori opened the door for her and she climbed in. She could see her Dad peaking his head out from behind the curtains of their apartment. Mori climbed in next, shutting the door and signaling to the driver that they could take off.

The drive to the restaurant was quiet and Haruhi stared out the window, the street lamps lighting up as the sun began to sink further away. The drive seemed to take forever and she could not wait until they arrived, she was hungry and she did not want to think about the _nice_ comment. It wasn't like she didn't appreciate what he said, she just thought that _nice_ was something you said to a friend. But then again, was she really expecting anything more? Yeah, she was. The small part in her heart did hope for more and was waiting to hear it.

"We are here," Mori announced, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Oh," Haruhi snapped out of it and brought herself back to reality.

Mori got out of the car and walked to her side, opening the door for her. She smiled her thanks as she climbed out of the car, straightening her dress out. He held out his arm and Haruhi looped hers through his as he escorted her inside. The material of his white dress shirt felt nice. There was that word again. Haruhi was impressed by the way Mori was dressed. His style was casual but not casual enough to where it was just jeans and a t-shirt. No, he wore khaki pants and black dress shoes and a matching black jacket that he wore over the white dress shirt. She wondered if he had this planned all along because she didn't give a second thought to what he was wearing until now.

"…Takashi Morinozuka?" the hostess looked at his list of names until he spotted Mori's.

"Yes."

"Right this way please," the hostess showed them to their table.

Haruhi contemplated the guest list as well. Did he set this up all along or was he that well-off that his name was automatically on every restaurants guest list? Unless he made reservations earlier in the day but Haruhi couldn't remember him calling anyone in particular, but if he made the reservations the other night-

"…would you like to drink?" the hostess asked her.

"Oh, I'll have whatever Takashi is having," Haruhi shook her head. She told herself she needed to pay attention to what was going on around her or else the dinner would be ruined.

"Sake," Mori replied and the hostess gave a little bow and took off to bring them back their drinks.

"I'm not quite old enough," Haruhi said, never have had an alcoholic drink before. Mori's eyes pierced into hers and she tried to look away but it was really hard.

"One drink will not hurt," he said.

Haruhi opened her mouth to say something but the hostess returned with the sake. He put the menus on the edge of the table and said that their waiter would return to take their order shortly. Mori reached over and poured Haruhi a small amount of the sake and handed her the cup. He poured his own and he held up the cup.

"We should toast."

"Of course," Haruhi raised her sake up. "What should we toast about?"

"Hmm…whatever you want."

"Umm…how about to having great friends, a new adventure, and a successful career," she said, thinking that sounded pretty good for a basic toast.

Mori added his own words to the toast, "to new beginnings."

He tapped his cup to hers and swallowed the sake down in one gulp. Haruhi still held hers up but realized she probably looked foolish and quickly downed the drink. She made a funny face because of the taste, never having had any before, but it wasn't that bad.

'To new beginnings, what could that mean?'

She didn't have time to think about it because their waiter, a flustered girl, came up to the table and asked them if they were ready to order.

Mori picked up the menus and handed it to the waitress and he turned his attention to Haruhi, "their Italian dishes are the best around."

"That's fine," she smiled at the waitress. "I'll just have what he is having."

Mori gave the waitress the order and watched as the flustered girl took off, stumbling over her two feet.

'I'm in an agreeable mood tonight, why is that?' she wondered. Every time she spoke it was in agreement or it was going along with whatever he wanted.

"Is everything okay?" he asked her, concerned that she might feel uncomfortable.

Haruhi waved her hand, "yeah everything is wonderful. I'm just a little worn out from the day is all."

"If you are not comfortable here, we could eat somewhere else," he suggested.

"Oh no, we are already here and it is a lovely restaurant," she tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I'm just not used to eating such a variety of different foods; I don't know where to begin half the time."

"I see."

"Do you come here often?" she asked, thanking him for pouring her another glass of sake.

Mori re-filled his glass, "sometimes."

"With your family or Hunny-senpai?"

"Hn."

He was avoiding her question and she was not going to push the subject. She had a sinking feeling that maybe he took other girls he liked out to dinner, to this same place.

"No."

"Sorry?"

"I can tell what you are thinking," he took a sip of the sake and setting it on the table. "No."

"I wasn't even-"

"I've only been here with my family and that is all," he explained to her and Haruhi felt comforted by this.

She played with the bottom hem of her dress, "I bet you all have a nice time dining out together."

"It's okay."

"You don't get along with them?" she asked. He rarely spoke of his family and she was curious to know more about them.

Mori took another sip of sake, "it's complicated."

"I won't ask anymore."

They waited quietly and patiently for their food to arrive and when it did, Haruhi's stomach let out a loud grumble. She didn't realize how hungry she was until the delicious smell of the Italian cuisine wafted towards her.

"This looks delicious Takashi," Haruhi picked up her fork and stuck it into her pasta. She twirled the noodles around and carefully lifted it up to her mouth. The first bite tasted like heaven and she fell in love.

Mori watched Haruhi dig into her food with a delightful expression on her face. It pleased him to know that she was enjoying the dinner, well mainly the food, but she was happy and that was all that mattered. He picked up his own fork and began to eat the food that was on the plate.

"Oh this is so good," Haruhi melted as she took another bite. "I'm sorry, I'm overreacting but this is really good!"

"I'm glad you like it."

"Mmm…I do!" she took a swallow of the cold water that was given to them with the sake. Haruhi broke off a piece of the Italian bread and chewed it, savoring every little flavor and texture.

"Haruhi," Mori interrupted her making out session with the food.

Haruhi put down her fork and wiped her mouth on the napkin, "yes?"

"Nevermind," Mori shook his head, taking a bite out of his pasta so he did not have to finish the rest of the sentence.

"Okay," Haruhi shrugged and finished her meal. They both kept quiet and once their plates were cleared, the waitress returned with their check. She asked them if they wanted to order dessert but they both declined.

"Have a nice evening," she said her goodbyes and went off to assist another couple.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked her, standing up and pushing his chair in.

"Yes."

Haruhi stood and pushed in her own chair as well. Mori held out his arm and Haruhi gladly took it within hers. They walked to the front where Mori pulled out his wallet and paid for the meal. The hostess finished processing the transaction and wished them both a good night.

"Thank you for the meal, it was delicious."

"I know."

Haruhi's shoulders slumped, "it was that obvious then?"

"A little."

Mori spotted the car and walked her over, opening the door so she could climb back inside. The door closed tightly beside her and she watched as Mori climbed in on his own side, closing the door and nodding to the driver to take off.

"Thanks again, for dinner and all," she played with her dress. Her fingers could not stray away from the material.

"No problem."

They went into another silent lapse before Haruhi turned to face him.

"Was there any reason as to why you took me out for dinner?"

Mori shrugged, "I thought you were hungry."

"Oh."

"And I will be leaving again."

So it was meant to be a goodbye dinner, not goodbye forever, but goodbye until they saw each other again. Haruhi sighed softly, she was expecting something else but then again it was Mori and he was not one to outright say how he was feeling, he wasn't that kind of guy. It just made things difficult because she liked him, oh did she like him, but she did not know if he liked her fully in that way. Those annoying and nagging thoughts plagued her once again. He had eliminated them at the park but now with how he was acting, they were returning again and she dreaded it.

Besides, it was nothing more than a dinner between friends. Nothing else. She was fine with that and she was fine if they stayed friends, didn't matter to her at all. But deep down inside it did, it bothered her to think that they would be the type to remain just very good friends. She had the twins, Tamaki and Kyouya for that, even Hunny. She didn't want another 'friend' she wanted more and she started to find that in Mori when he began to open up more to her. They grew closer with one another and her feelings developed more and more by the day, with each passing letter, and with each time they talked.

"Haruhi," Mori's deep voice rumbled in her ear.

Haruhi jumped in her seat, "y-yes?"

"We're here," he announced.

Haruhi blinked and they indeed were there, at her home. She sighed internally, she thought the night would last longer than what it did.

As if he read her mind, he spoke, "I have a lot of things to do in the morning."

"Understandable," she nodded her head, trying not to let the disappointment leak further through.

"I really hoped you enjoyed yourself."

"Oh, I did! It's just going to be weird having you guys leave again," she knocked her knees together and smiled. "But like you said, we'll see you guys pretty soon. The year is almost over and then graduation."

"Yes."

"You will come, right?" she looked hopeful and he looked confused for a second.

Haruhi clarified, "to the graduation, you'll attend it won't you?"

"Of course."

"I'm glad to hear that," she flashed him another smile and it made him happy to know that she was pleased.

Mori opened the car door and exited. He walked around the vehicle and opened Haruhi's door so she could exit out the vehicle as well. She thanked him and stood back as he closed the door. Mori took Haruhi's hand and began to walk her up the steps and to her front door. They stood there, the night bugs chirping away, filling the air with noise.

"I know I thanked you a million times tonight," Haruhi shifted from foot to foot. "I really do appreciate it and I am glad we spent this time together."

"That is good to hear," Mori squeezed her hand and Haruhi blushed.

"I should…get going," she pulled her hand back and motioned to the front door. "There's homework and other things that I need to finish."

Mori nodded his head in agreement.

"Have a safe trip back to the university and don't forget to write me back or else," she joked and Mori cracked a small smile.

"I'll write."

Haruhi felt like a small child for asking, "you promise?"

"I promise."

"Thank you, Takashi," Haruhi could not tear her eyes away from his and her heart sped up when he leaned down. She licked at her dry lips and the one thing that ran through her mind was: 'oh, he's going to kiss me!'

Haruhi closed her eyes and felt Mori's lips, but they were not on her lips. No, they were pecking her cheek lightly before the brief contact was gone. Her eyes fluttered open and she reached a hand up to her cheek.

"Take care, Haruhi," Mori bid her goodnight, taking a step away from her so she could enter into her apartment.

"You too," she nearly croaked and she cursed her voice for trying to give out.

Mori waited until Haruhi was able to get into her apartment before he descended the stairs. He looked up at her once more and gave a small wave back when she had waved at him first.

Haruhi watched him from the front door and admired his tall, lean figure from behind. She wondered if he ever managed to bump his head on the car roof because he was so tall. When Mori had closed the car door and when the car took off down the road, Haruhi closed and locked the front door behind her. She quickly kicked off her heels and went running to her room. Her dad was already asleep and it was barely even past ten at night.

Haruhi flung herself onto her bed and buried her face into the pillow. She could feel the tears trying to leak over and they eventually did, saturating her pillow. She knew why she was crying. She was crying because she was going to miss him. She was crying because she almost had her first kiss by him. She was crying because of everything that happened that night and the past few days. Most of all she was crying because she felt that there could have been a lot of things said and she might have missed out on the chance of being with the one man that made her feel…good.

Haruhi cried into her pillow until she fell into an unsatisfying sleep.


End file.
